The shadows behind the heart
by fire within blue eyes
Summary: after the death of integra seras leaves hellsing with alucard to his home land,But seras discovers the alarmling truth about why alucard made her his fedgling AXS rated T but may turn M reveiw! now complete!
1. out on the job

**Well this is my first ever story I have done so please go easy on me! Rated T for language and blood (once). Hope you like it! (This is just the first chapter by the way)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing so don't sue me. sorry if it is short**

Shadows behind the heart

Ghoul blood always had that same, disgusting stench that polluted the air, so for a young vampire fledgling it was not hard to track it down. Sears pulled out her gun and hugged the wall around her .she looked over the side to find a Ghoul feasting of the remains of a dog, . _Sick ..._thought sears as she pointed her gun down aiming at the head.

"No matter how many times I kill them ..." she fired her gun, the shot encoded "they always come back again".

Blood sprayed all over the wall of the abandoned apartment, the scaffolding still remained .She felt a drop of water splash onto her hair, she looked up at the moon, Looking up at it she thought about that night she left the human world for good , then she thought of her master which somehow made her spine shiver. She reached for her walkie talkie

"This is tiger Lilly reporting the target sighted has been silenced"

"We hear you loud and clear tiger Lilly, report back to hellsing, lost boys over and out"

Sears stared down at the ghoul before leaving she felt a sudden wave of sadness wash over her

"It's not fair they did not choose to become like that"

"This is exactly why we must put them out of their misery police girl"

Sears almost flew six feet in the air when she heard her master's sudden comment , she turned quickly to find his tall figure towering over her. To make it worst he had his trademark grin which always gave her goose bumps.

"M..M ..Master!

"Just remember police girl putting them out of their misery is the best we can offer them" Alucard said showing with pearl white fangs which glistened in the moonlight

"Yes I know but..It makes me sad that their life will end that way even when they did not choose it"

"That's the way it is I thought you should have learned that by now , come we must return I am getting board waiting for you"

"Hey no one said you had to follow me you know" sears replied in protest.

Alucard said nothing but smiled when he heard Sears's thoughts _bloody bustard_ .The two walked through a portal Alucard had made to get back to the hellsing headquarters .


	2. master and servent

**Hay again this is the second chapter to the story things get quite physical now (just a warning) rated T (some sexual theme but not that bad ) happy reading !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hellsing **

Shadows behind the heart

Sears was happy to return, her muscles were aching from killing Ghouls all week and sleeping in a coffin that was way too small did not help either .She opened the door to her room and found Walter putting a blood packet on the table in a ice bucket.

"Ah Miss Victoria how was your evening?"

"Hi Walter it was alright, but I have been getting nasty aches in my back from that bloody coffin"

"Well I know that a nice hot bath does the trick , ah please excuse me I need to go and give Alucard his blood packet"

Sears watched the elderly man leave, then she walked into her bath room and started running a bath ,while she waited for the water to fill up she looked at the blood packet .She sighed deeply , her fingers hovered over the A+ pack and she hesitated.

"If I don't drink it Master will be mad at me, and I have been in his good books since the incognito incident, I am just going to have to suck it up"

The vampire ripped the tip of the straw off and drank feeling the cold liquid gush down her throat , it tasted so nice but she felt wrong drinking it. She found herself wanting more after licking it clean .

"What I am still hungry? Oh shit the bath water!" She turned off the tap water and stepped in feeling her muscles relaxing in the heat. She reached for the soap and started scrubbing herself.

"I don't get it I thought I would be used to drinking blood by now" the words of her master started ringing in her head

"_If you do not drink your body will become week and you will never know what it is to become a true vampire"_

Sighing Sears pulled herself under the water , she looked up at the shapes above the surface they were blurred . She placed her palm just underneath the surface , a thin line from being above the water. Her blonde hair floating around her pale face , she closed her eyes , before pulling her head up to breath in the air again.

_Meanwhile in Alucard chambers _

The vampire smiled " That's it police girl drink and give it to the vampire within you"

Alucard pulled off his hat and glasses and sat down in his throne, he then pulled his beloved jackal and started to take it apart to clean it when an old friend stepped into the room.

"Here is your dinner Alucard , I trust A- will do?" Walter came towards Alucard with the ice cold blood pack . He started pouring it into a wine glass when Alucard asked

"How is she Walter ?"

Walter paused at pouring the drink as his face turned grey with sadness .

"I am afraid she has not got long Alucard , Sir Integra's cancer is taking a turn for the worst"

"How long Walter"

"The doctor said no more than a month"

The vampire sneered "Humans are just too fragile , a pin falling on their head could kill them"

"Alucard what do you intended to do with Miss Victoria?" Walter said attempting to suck up his sadness.

Alucard looked up at Walter giving him an insane smile "Come now Walter you must know why I made her my fledgling, after all these years of knowing me you don't know why" Walter then realised what he intended to do

"Ah I see because of the seal it was impossible before but now that...you won't have it for much longer she will become y..." Alucard finished his words

"Mine Walter weather she chooses it or not she will be mine"

_Back in Sears's room _

Stepping out of the bath Seras felt much better "_seems Walters advice worked well" _she thought to herself .she was about to open the door when she felt something pang inside of her, she only ever had that feeling when Alucard was near her .She opened the door to find him sitting in a chair smiling at her, all heat from the bath drained away from her body.

"Master! ,what are you doing in here? , please leave I have no clothes on !" Alucard said nothing he stood up and walked towards her, seras backed away but he was blocking the only exit he came closer and closer until he had her trapped against the wall.

"Master what are you doing ?"

" There is blood on your neck" he replied coldly

" No there is ..N ah!" she gave out a little cry as her master dug his nail into her soft flesh , he kept digging in until a small trail of blood spilled out of the small wound . He watched as it trailed down the side of her neck until it ran down the centre of her chest under the small towel covering her body. Using his tongue he followed it lapping up the blood causing his fledgling to let out small moans .

"M..Master why are you doing this?" Her voice trembling.

The vampire smiled his insane look giving her chills

" I will tell you one day Sears why I made you my fledgling , but remember this I don't care if you ever become a free vampire !I will always be your master"

"But doing this now.. You have never ever touched me like this so why now?"

He growled getting impatient " do you want me to stop" he said teasing her. She blushed knowing that she had wanted this for a long time

"I did not say that..I just wanted to know why"

He whispered in her ear making her whole body tremble "I have waited a long time Sears a very long time"

He then bit down on her ear making her cry out , she then grabbed his hair and tossed his head back she then scrapped her fangs causing him to bleed on his neck. He moaned as she sucked on his blood. He grabbed her waist and picked her up pushing her against the wall he covered her mouth with his .The towel fell to the floor exposing her flawless white skin, which only made him want more of her .She bit into his lip drinking his blood, the drops fell onto her chest making him chase them with his mouth, She pushed down on Alucard so that he fell to the floor. He let out a laugh while she tore at his clothes.

"I am the master here seras he pulled her down making him on top, he touched her every where leaving nothing, he gathered her to him greedily, he knew he would never get enough of her .

After the two lovers were both exhausted from there passionate embrace Alucard turned to his dear Fledgling

"To day come sleep in my coffin police girl"

Seras smiled "yes my master"

**Hoped you liked it sorry if it was really long , things start getting sad for a while after this but expect Blood , new friends ,and more AXS **


	3. good bye Integra

**Hay! Everyone back again 3****rd**** chapter now happy reading! Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing rated T for language **

Shadows behind the heart 

_Hellsing manor in seras's chambers (4 weeks from the first time seras was with Alucard)_

Seras opened her eyes, the crimson light from them was reflected on the lid of the coffin, and she tried to move to get out but found she was stuck.

"You have got to be kidding me ...shit I'm stuck, well this was a bloody good way to start the night"

Getting rather uncomfortable she tried to move her arm so that she could punch through the coffin lid, but her arm was wedged between her thins and the coffin walls .seras tried to think of a way out then she realised that Walter would be bringing her blood pack soon, so she waited, and waited, and waited.

"This is getting bloody stupid, think seras think! I could try calling out" Seras called out until a rather jolly vampire came into her room to find her stuck in her own coffin.

"I think you are the only vampire in the world police girl who has ever got stuck in their own coffin" Alucard chuckled.

Seras's eyes widened "master can you help me? I am stuck!" her voice was muffled by the coffin, Alucard grinned this was an opportunity he just could not miss

"Well I don't know police girl what is in it for me?" He called with a grin.

"What! Oh c'mon master don't be mean"

"What was that I don't think I heard you?" He teased

"Basted! I don't need your help!"

_10 minutes later _

"Master you still there?"

"Yes my dear"

"I need your help if you help me out I will do anything you want" she said with hesitation because she knew to Alucard anything was **anything**

Seras saw the lid of the coffin being pulled open, she breathed deeply happy to have been able to get out of her coffin.

"I don't get it how the hell did I get stuck" seras said pulling herself out of the coffin rather embarrassed .Alucard slid his arms around her waist pulling her onto his lap as he sat down on a chair , seras instantly forgot about him being mean about the coffin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hungry?" Alucard pulled out a packet of o+ blood and handed it to seras .she took it and to please her master she bit into the plastic, as she drank streams of blood ran down the side of her mouth.

"Good girl, you're so messy when you drink" he ran the back of his gloved finger over her mouth, and licked the streams of blood of her face. He then looked into her eyes .

"Kiss me"

"Master that a very bold thing for you to say" seras replied with a smile

"It's my reward for getting your clumsy body out of that coffin" he grinned

Seras blushed, she leaned forward and started to close her eyes when.

"Miss Victoria , Alucard you must come with me!" Walter burst through the door , seras thought if he did not knock it must mean something bad has happened. Alucard frowned from being interrupted " You sure know as hell how to spoil an amazing moment don't you Walter "

"It's sir Integra ! You need to come with me both of you". Seras felt her heart burn _oh God no_ she thought . The three ran to the level on which Integra's bedroom was .

They found Integra lying in her bed nurses and doctors surrounded her Alucard was enraged, He knew when a human was about to die.

"Integra my master" Alucard spoke softly .Walter turned to the doctor

"I am sorry we can't do anything else, we can only make her feel as comfortable as possible" Walter nodded.

"Please may you leave us" Walter called to the medical team.

Integra's face was white as if all the warmth had faded out from her body. Alucard knelt down by her side ,Walter stood on her left and seras stood next to Walter. Integra turned her head to Alucard , she tried to touch his face but could barley lift her hand ,Alucard gently put her hand to his face .

"Alucard ..Y..You were always the perfect monster" Alucard smiled

"And you will always be the perfect master" she smiled and turned to Walter who had tears streaming down his face.

"Forgive me Sir Integra but I am sad that you should die before I am dead .He said holding her delicate hand .

"Don't be Walter ,don't you think it's rather funny I thought smoking would kill me ,I have lived through battles with monsters from hell and I get killed by cancer". She then looked up at seras

"Seras would you be so kind as to pass me a cigar from that glass case over there" Walter gave a disapproving look

"I am not dead just yet Walter I think I can at least die having one more cigar" Walter place it into her mouth and lit it , she kept it in her mouth when she said.

" I think seras should have a bigger coffin...don't you think Aluca..." the cigar fell out of her mouth ,seras felt her heart rip. The only noise in the room was the sound of their tears splashing onto the floor.

_Hellsing private graveyard (before dawn)_

The words of the vicar echoed throughout the graveyard as seras , Walter and Alucard watched their beloved master being committed to the earth. Seras was too afraid to lean on Alucard for comfort for he had not spoken to her for three days , she could not imagine how he felt. Seras turned around to see that the whole of hellsing members had come to pay respects to the departed master. And as the vicar closed his book Alucard threw a yellow rose on to the centre of the coffin.

"Good bye Integra" he muttered before walking back into the mansion.

"Come now Miss Victoria we must get up back inside before it gets light" Walter took her arm and both walked back in silence.

_Alucard chamber _

Seras had to go and see how he was, it had been a week and no one has seen him, Walter had said he had left blood packs outside his room but he had not taken any of them. Seras took a bag of blood from the freezer and walked to alucard's chamber .She knocked but there was no answer. Slowly she creped around the door it was pitch black but her vampire eyes helped for her to spot her Master.

"Master I brought you something to eat" she saw him very clearly he was sat on his throne , seras shuddered when she saw the black shadows forming around him.

"Go away police girl, I am not in the mood" seras was furious. She threw the blood pack at him,

"Eat it you're always telling me to, you have not eaten for a whole week! Don't make me come down there"

"If you don't leave me be I will shoot you , I have done it before I can do it again". Seras felt like crying , but she came up with a plan. She pulled out a small shadow from her arm and sliced her neck with it .the room was filled with the sound of her blood splashing on the hard cold floor she looked down at the drops it was the same colour of her eyes ,blood ,fire and lava. She tried to see alucard's reaction but he had disappeared.

"Well there goes my master plan maybe Walter has a better idea". Seras was about to turn when she felt something grab her arm and twisted it behind her back, then another arm slid its way across her torso . She recognised the hand that grabbed her neck , it turned her neck sharply to the left showing her slit in her neck.

"Seras it's dangerous to tempt me like that , but I think I should still teach you a lesson"

_Shit what have I got myself into now!_ Thought sears helplessly

_The next night_

Alucard held seras in his arms as she woke up , he kissed her forehead as she turned to face him .

"Wah! We feel asleep on the floor?"

"It would appear so , seras look at my hands" Seras mouth dropped when she saw that the seal from his gloves were missing

"Master does this mean that you will go back to your home land" her voice suddenly sad the thought of not being with her master anymore made her heart burn.

"Will you come with me"

"Yes yes please"

**Hope you enjoyed it , sorry if it was really depressing , I am working on the next chapter now so keep ready more AxS !**


	4. welcome to my kingdom

**Happy reading! Rated T for langue disclaimer: I do not own hellsing DON'T SUE **

Shadows behind the heart

Seras's thoughts went back to that day when she saw Sir Integra's coffin being lowered into the ground, the vicar's words still ringing in her head. She kicked a stone from under her feet as she walked out into the graveyard behind the hellsing manor.

"I still can't believe she's gone" She muttered to herself .Finally she had reached the spot where her and Alucard's master was buried. She glanced up at the writing carved into the white marble stone,

"Loved, and missed but never forgotten" Seras felt a single blood tear fall onto the marble and knelt down to wipe it.

"Sorry Sir Integra, I don't want to get your grave stone messy, I brought you some flowers and I thought they would brighten up the stone a bit" carefully placing the yellow roses down to where stone met earth she stood back to look at the grave, there was an angle carved on the top kneeling down in a praying position. A small smile spread across her pale face.

"I am going to miss you ...Integra" And with one final glance over her shoulder she walked back to the mansion.

_The next night at the airport_

"Oh please don't cry Walter, I am going to miss you too but we will see you again" Seras reassured the elderly man putting her arms around him.

"Don't worry about me Miss Victoria, good bye and have a pleasant trip" The young vampire hugged her dear friend once again. Alucard shook his hand

"This is not goodbye forever Walter"

"Of course I can never seem to get rid of you, now you better get going or you will miss your flight" Alucard and Seras's started walking to the departure gate when Seras glanced back and waved good bye to Walter. After giving their passports in to the man at the gate Seras looked up at her master.

"I hope he will be alright"

"Don't worry he will be fine, he has gone through far worse than this" Alucard patted his fledgling on the head as they boarded onto the plane, to take them back to Alucard's homeland Romania.

_Castle Dracula_

After a very tiring journey a wide eyed seras was looking up at the most biggest castle she had ever seen in her whole life.

"It's huge and I thought that the hellsing manor was big, but this is ridiculously big"

The castle walls where built out of a type of stone which appeared to be extremely old yet each stone locked together perfectly. There was a tower room peering over the large walls which blocked out the moon, causing white light to shine around it. The castle walls were decorated with stone figures of demons.

"It looks like something out of a horror movie me and Walter watched" The young vampire mused.

"To you maybe police girl but to me its home" Alucard spoke with his trademark grin. The two walked over a stone path to a big black door. There were carvings split into sections .The first of the carvings where hunters shooting arrows at a man with bat wings , and below that there where remains of humans impaled on spikes. Seras looked at the top of the door where a carving of a man who had his arms stanched out and words where written in some short of langue.

"What does that say above the creepy old man" seras asked tugging on Alucard's sleeve. Alucard smiled Turing his head down to look at seras his eye's glowing with a type of mad joy.

"That creepy old man is my farther, and the writing if you must know says, "Please whip your feet"

"Wah really...hay don't joke" Seras hissed .The ancient vampire chuckled, he placed his hand on the door , To Seras's amazement the letters started glowing and the door's opened.

"_Huh suppose normal key and lock won't do gotta be all fancy_" thought seras as they entered the castle. The door shut behind them creating a loud booming noise that filled the empty hallway. The hallway seem to go on forever, there were some candelabras hanging from the wall that burst into flames as they walked by. The proud vampire walked down the hall while his little fledgling clung onto his sleeve walking behind him.

"Sera's Victoria"

"Yes master"

"Welcome to my kingdom" Alucard grinned opening the doors in front of them. Seras's mouth dropped the room was beautiful a large chandler hung in the centre reflecting the colours that the crystals made on the white walls. The ceiling had plastered angles dancing around the clouds. Long tall windows stood proudly showing the moon and the stars that shone through the night.

"It's beautiful master so much less depressing then outside"Seras's said smiling. Alucard interrupted her gazing at the finery of the room.

"It's good to be back did you miss me?"

Seras's looked confused, she then turned her head around to see a small group of vampires looking at Alucard. Seras's felt all the warm drain from her face "_how could have I missed them, now I look like a right twat"_ the embarrassed vampire thought. Alucard invaded her mind,

"_Yes you do, now do me a huge favour and stand next to me instead of dancing around like a little child"_ his voice hissed in her head. Seras's now as red as her eye's walked side ways to her master. One of the male vampires stepped forward and bowed.

"I am glad that you have returned to us my king" The vampire stood up again and smiled reviling his fangs, He had ash grey hair and his eye's glowed a deep colour that looked like wine. Alucard smiled at the vampire

"It's a pleasure to be back lupus" He then looked over to see Seras's hiding behind his arm.

"I see you have brought someone with you sire, will that be another room then?"

"No she will share mine" If they were alone together seras's felt she would have shot him for being so demanding.

"I will not thank you very much, I would like to have my own please" She spat out at her master's words. Alucard pulled her arm so that she was now in front of him,

"This is **my** fledgling, anyone who comes in three feet of her will have my hound chasing after them"

"Umm hello my name is seras Victoria" she said hesitantly as she saw hundreds of red eye's pierce there gaze at her face. The crowd of blood suckers then started clapping.

"_Master what are they clapping for?" _she said to her master communicating though her mind. Suddenly a group of beautiful female vampires come up to seras, some towered over her small frame.

"You're beautiful, I just knew that the king would pick a blonde" one vampire said

"Congratulations we thought he would never choose a bride" another one said

"Yes indeed" another vampire said as she touched Sears's face. Seras felt blown away by the sudden comments and none of them made any sense. Alucard suddenly swooped seras's in to his arms.

"enough , we are tired and I think that we should all go to bed as the sun rises soon , lupus I trust that my room is still intact"

"Yes sire as if you only left yesterday, will you need anything else sire?" Lupus inquired with a bow

"No I will see you all tomorrow in the conference room, good night" And with that Alucard ascended a set of stone steps with a very bewildered seras's.

_The stone tower (alucard's room) _

By the time that Alucard reached the tower bedroom Seras had fallen asleep in his arms, not wanting to wake her he gently placed her down in a four postured bed with white silk sheets. He undressed her putting her into a white night dress then pulling the covers over her small body. He stroked her hair and smiled

"Sweet dreams police girl"

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I am gonna try to make them not so long next chapter coming soon.**


	5. new friends

**Hiya thanks for the nice reviews of the chapters' so far happy reading! **

**Rated T for language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing **

Shadows behind the heart

Seras's opened her eyes to find two female vampire's looking down at her . It took a few seconds for her to realise that she was awake before letting out a cry of alarm.

"Sorry we scared you my dear but we could not keep away" one of the vampire's said as she slid of the silk covers of her bed.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is December and I am happy to meet you" she said smiling. She was the most beautiful women seras had ever seen, she had long blood red hair that almost touched the back of her legs, and eyes which glowed a warm orange.

"N...Nice to meet you" Seras replied her voice shaky. Seras glanced around the room, there was not much furniture, just a wardrobe a mirror and a dressing table, but what caught her eye was the large window in front of her bed. It had long red curtains that touched the floor. The moon was full again, it's light shone gently on the marble floor. She then turned to December

"Um sorry but were am I"

"You're in the king's bed room he carried you up here last night, but I think you had fallen asleep" Another female answered

"My name is aurora nice to meet you"

"Umm my name is ember", a shy little voice said

Seras turned to see where the voice had come from and found a small little girl whose eyes peered over the end of the bed. "Are you called police girl" She spoke again, her voice was barley a whisper. Seras smiled at her nick name.

"Well that is what master calls me, but my name is Seras Victoria" She suddenly felt a pang in her stomach, she turned to December to speak

"The king is in a meeting at the moment with the gentlemen, so we took the opportunity to come and see you" December said as she walked over to the wardrobe at the side of the bed. Aurora sat down next to seras

"I love the colour of your hair, it looks like gold may I brush it for you?" She asked reaching for a hair brush on the small bed side table. Seras nodded, she then glanced over at the small pair of eyes still watching from the front of the bed.

"Hello there why don't you come here, maybe you could show me your hair" Seras asked assuming she was only about six or seven years old.

"Don't be fooled by her appearance she is the second eldest female here" Aurora said with a grin while brushing Seras's hair. Seras blushed feeling a bit stupid, then she thought back to Helena and how she looked as if she was still a child. Ember stuck her long tongue out at Aurora

"Yes but If I act that way people will think I am more cute" She then looked up at Seras and smiled kindly "Don't worry I take it as a complement" Seras smiled back at her relived not to have offended her.

"So tell me then V how does it feel to be the king's bride?" Aurora asked. Seras felt her cheeks burn _"bride what are they talking about...oh that bloody slick basted, I knew he would do something like this"_ She thought rather than saying it out loud.

"I am not his bride there must be some mistake" Seras expected the girls to react more seriously than they did, But to her surprise they all started giggling like school girls.

"Haha your funny, oh look at the time you need to get dressed or we will late for dinner" said ember pulling the smooth slick covers away from seras.

"Have you found something for her to wear yet DD?" Aurora called to December

"Yes I think this will look lovely, it will really bring out her eyes what do you think Victoria?" Seras looked at the dress that had been presented to her, it was made out of red velvet and had golden embroidery stitched arouse the bust part. Seras thought it was wonderful but shook her head,

"I won't look good in something so pretty" she said with a sigh, but before she could refuse again she felt Aurora pulling her night gown off.

"Nonsense you will look amazing, I bet you could even gets lupus's head Turing" Seras decided to give in to the girls as they pulled the dress over her head and started lacing up the gold ribbons on her back

"Hey! Careful Shorty she won't be able to breathe"

"What are you talking about? Aurora she's dead she can't breathe anyway"

"It's a figure of speech dumass"

"What did you call me!" Seras turned to a rather red faced December and smiled

"Are they always like this?"

"I am afraid so, as much to be expected of sisters I suppose "she replied with a smile showing her pearly whites.

"Ah there sisters" Seras noticed that they both did look alike, with the same orange hair and eye colour. Even there name's had a similar meaning

_1 hour later (poor seras)_

She was finally ready, before they descended the stairs seras glanced into the mirror with her new dress on and her hair done up she thought she looked like a princess.

"Don't worry you look wonderful" December said as she slid Seras's arm through hers, and with that the four draculinas walked down to the main star well.

_Main stair well _

Seras and the other three walked down the stairs when seras heard her master's voice in her head

"_Seras come into the dining room your dinner is ready" _seras felt a shiver down her spine as she heard his voice, he always got to her when he said her name like that. The four walked down into another hall way which led to a set of big black doors with the same writing that she had seen on the front entrance the other night. She was just about to speak when she saw December place her hand on the door, and the same again the letters stared glowing red as the door opened. Seras's eyes widened the sight she saw was horrific.

**Oooh what's behind those doors! Lol **

**Hint: vampires don't use knifes or forks to eat their meals with **

**Sorry if it was a crappy chapter working on the next one soon so keep checking**

**Hope you enjoyed it reviews are welcome !**


	6. blood and love

**Hiya everyone thanks for the reviews! **

**Happy reading ^^ **

**Rated T for blood, language, sexual theme (not that bad) **

Shadows behind the heart 

The sight was shocking, yet is made seras's mouth water. Humans dead and had vampires feasting off them .The room was decorated with candles and paintings hanging high from the walls there was no furniture, but seras was not interested to how the room was decorated. She watched as Lupus walked up to a human and grabbed his hair exposing his neck, He then looked at Seras and smiled

"Ah Seras I hope you are feeling hungry" he licked the neck of the man almost mocking the young vampire as she watched him bite down on his neck, streams of blood flowing from the bite. Seras's felt her vampire nature taking over her .Still linking arms with December she squeezed on her arm, December looked at her face and realised that seras was not used to feeding like this .

"Victoria are you alright? Maybe we should have had blood brought up to you" she said now feeling guilty.

"Ah my dear you have come down at last, come our meal is ready" a vampire spoke to Aurora, who also looked guilty

"Yes I am coming Darcy" she replied before turning back to seras

"I am so sorry but the king ordered us to bring you down" Seras watched her leave to go and enjoy her meal. Soon Ember went away with a younger looking vampire and December. Leaving seras to watch the bloodthirsty vampires rip tear and suck on the flesh of the humans. _"All that blood I...don't think I can control myself" _she put her hands to her head trying to silence the voice of the monster within her.

"_Go on you know you want too"_

"_Smell that wonderful sent"_

"_Just a drop won't hurt" _

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up!" _seras said mentally but the voices just kept getting louder, until one voice that was all too familiar

"_Why do you try to resist police girl, give in to yourself" _ Her masters voice chuckled mocking her making her angry, she was infuriated she knew he had done this to her on purpose.

"_Why...why do you insist on pushing me to my wits end, for fun? Is this really how you get your kicks you sick basted" _She opened her eyes which were now glowing with fury and bloodlust. She smiled aware that he was standing behind her with that same, insane grin

"Well then my **master**" she spat out the words as if they were poison

"I will show you a good show" she growled, lunging forward on a untouched human, she yanked his head back almost snapping it off and bit down hard sucking the blood, she broke away from the neck and pulled his arm, ripping it off from the elbow and dug her fangs in deeply .After the blood had been drained from his body, She spied around the room for another meal and found a another human but this time a women. She ran over grabbing the mangled body and was about to bite down when something snapped inside her head. She looked down on the women's face, she was still so young and her face was so innocent .Seras still panting from her sudden outburst of rage started to calm down and soon after a few silent moments found herself crying. She dropped the body to the ground. She slowly turned around to find all of the vampires staring at their kings fledgling, tears still failing from her eyes as she exited the room , she walked passed her master without a word she did not even think ,all she wanted to do was lay down and cry.

_Alucard/sera's room_

The blood caked vampire dragged her feet up the stair case she had walked down earlier and entered the bedroom, Seras walked over to the mirror her dress now cover in blood from her meal her hair messy and blood caked. She felt disgusted with herself for loosing so much control

"What am I becoming" She smiled a grin that came from somewhere deep and dark inside of her

"Hell I already know ... Monster a monster!" seras yelled smashing the mirror in front of her, shards of glass cutting into her fist.

"Seras why do you continue to hold on to your humanity, like it or not you choose this path and now you must accept everything that comes with it" Alucard had followed her and had heard every word that she said. She said nothing, He smirked at her response

"You were very impressive down there, that's the kind of vampire behaviour I like to see" seras again said nothing but kept walls around her mind to stop him from finding out what she was thinking , this annoyed him.

"Sears if you do not answer me I..."he was interrupted by an angry fist attempting to smash his head into the wall. He moved his head to the side so that she missed but grabbed it and yanked his fledgling towards him causing her to collide with his chest angry that she missed she punched him in the chest repeatedly but it had little effect. Alucard was finding this very amusing and let out an icy laugh. Seras saw this as an opportunity, using her elbow she smacked his jaw so that it bled, then tearing his neck tie off she bit down into his skin and pulled a chunk of flesh out. Alucard healed himself but was somehow getting aroused by her trying to tear him apart. He pushed her down on the bed and ripped the front of her dress off.

"You sick pervert" she yelled her eyes glowing with rage, but she was starting to feel weak under his strong arms. She managed to free her arm and pull on his hair but he reacted quickly and used a shadow to pull on hers, she cried out in pain the sound of her cries making Alucard even more aroused he knew he would not be able to control himself. He leaned down and purred into her ear

"What I do to you now seras is your own fault for making me lose control" he grinned. He pulled her torso up to his pressing her closer to him. He started to kiss the hollow of her neck and working his way up to her jaw line he suddenly tasted blood and looked at seras who was shedding blood tears.

"Why...do I always give into you even when I want to tear your throat out one kiss makes the anger go away" Seras could not control the floods of tears falling from her eyes .Alucard smiled , a smile that was real and filled with compassion

"Because you love me sears" he said kissing her check and licking the tears away. Seras stop crying and looked up at her master and smiled sliding her arms around his neck kissing him softly _"basted" she thought "he did not even have to read my mind, to figure that out"_ He kissed her but this time it was more passionate and demanding, he slid the rest of her ripped dress from her body as she pulled his jacket off .Soon they were both wrapped up in the silk sheets in each other's arms not ever letting go.

_2 hours later_

"Seras are you still awake" Alucard whispered in her ear

"Yes why what's wrong?"She moaned **trying** to sleep

"I forgot to tell you that we have a special guest coming tomorrow, and I think you will like her" Alucard said kissing her neck

"Who?"

**Hoped you liked it sorry if it was bad, this is my first story so go easy on me **

**HINT: what has cat ears, lion's tail and raven wings?**

**Hope you guys will find out who, next chapter coming ****very**** soon so keep checking **

**Happy reading! Reviews welcome **


	7. who's slyvester ?

**Hiya again the chapter before this was kinda bad so I am thinking of redoing it just wanted to let you know **

**Happy reading! Please review! Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing **

Shadows behind the heart 

Seras's was trying her best to hold her giggle in. She had found a feather that had come loose from her pillow and was now gently rubbing it on her lover's noise. His eye brow twitched, seras again tickled his noise. He still did not wake up, she carefully climbed on top of him so that she had one leg on each side of him .She sighed _"he looks so innocent when he sleeps"_. Once again she lowered the feather above his noise and waved it slightly, but this time his eyes opened. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down so he was now on top

"You'll pay for that" He grinned, he licked her neck on her sensitive part which made her giggle.

"Alucard stop...Haha...Stop it"

"No try and stop me" Seras sat up quickly and gave him a quick kiss on lips

"There now let me go so I can get dressed" Reluctantly he let her slide out from his arms. She wrapped one of the sheets around her body and walked to her wardrobe. She rummaged for something that was not centres old or at least did not smell like moth balls

"Umm Alucard is there nothing here that's a little more...modern"

"I am afraid not, Sylvester will be here soon so put something on"

"Who's that?" The young vampire asked.

"Remember last night when I told you someone was coming here, well that's who she has been a friend of the family for a very long time" Seras nodded , she turned back around and looked into the wardrobe she pulled out a navy blue dress the was cut so that the shoulders where exposed. She pulled on some underwear and slid the dress over her head. Alucard got up from the bed he formed his clothes and walked over to sears.

"You look beautiful" Seras shuddered at his touch .She smiled at him, she then felt her stomach rumble.

"Umm Alucard I am a little hungry" she spoke shyly. Alucard grinned

"I will have something brought up".

_Half hour later_

Seras heard a knock on the door, she walked over and opened it to find lupus with a tray.

"Your dinner my lady" he smiled

"Thank you lupus" She could barley look at him, she remembered how she acted last night and it made her face go red. She took the tray off him and placed it on the bed. There were two glasses and a bottle. It was blood the smell of it filled the room and Alucard poured a glass for her. She watched the red liquid hit the bottom of the glass her mouth was beginning to water. He handed the glass to her. Seras put the rim to her lips, the smell was almost intoxicating she started to drink, the taste was pure gold. Alucard had been watching, he placed his hand on head

"Good girl" He said stroking her hair

Seras placed the glass back onto the tray, she suddenly felt the urge to hug him. This surprised him but he hugged her back.

"Oppsey I seemed to have interrupted"

A voice said coming from behind seras. She turned around to find the strangest looking creature she had every seen. If fact she was so shocked she could not control her words

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" She screamed, the creature would have been blown away if she was not holding on to the door.

"My my, that's no way to talk to a guest" the thing replied mockingly. Seras scanned the thing with her eyes.

"_It almost looks human if it did not have the cat ears and donkey tail"_ seras thought

"It's a lion tail actually, and I am not a thing my **name **is Sylvester" she entered the room seras was baffled _"huh! She can read my mind"_

"_Yes_ I can seras Victoria humm... what a weird name I think I should rename you, what do you think Al?"

Seras realised that she was talking to Alucard who was almost in fits of laughter, his fledgling face was priceless.

"Al?" seras said to Alucard who was trying to get a hold on himself

"Sylvester has a habit of giving nick names to everyone she meets" he answered

"Ah so you're Sylvester, um sorry for being so rude it's just I have never seen anything..."

"Like me, ah don't worry I have had worse reactions" She walked over to seras and stoked the side of her face

"Wow your beautiful, no wonder Al choose you" Seras blushed

"Umm thank you" Alucard growled

"Don't get any idea's Sylvester, she's not for sale" Alucard wrapped an arm around seras waist pulling her into his chest

"Huh I feel so hurt you don't have any faith in me, after all the years I have known you" The cat like girl replied dramatically, pretending to fall against the door damsel in distress style. Alucard smiled and turned seras to look at him.

"Seras I have to go to a meeting Sylvester will keep you company, if she gives you any trouble just flick her on the noise" and with that Seras watched him sink into the floor

"Geez, like _I_ would do anything" Sylvester blew a raspberry at the floor. Seras smiled _"they must be good friends or Alucard would have shot her by now"_

"Oh he has done, **many **times, anyways about that new name" she paced around the room swinging her tail. Until stopping to look at seras, then smiled as if a light bulb had lit up above her head.

"I've got it ! Blondie its perfect" Seras felt her cheeks burn it was just like her master calling her police girl all over again. She then heard a knock on the door, seras opened it to find Aurora smiling

"Good evening V, I had come just to see I... You!" Aurora looked as if she was going to blow up

"What the hell are you doing here!" She stormed passed seras and was now heading full steam at Sylvester.

"Ah Môn Cherrie we meet again" The cat like girl smiled and bent down in a mock bow. Aurora's eyes twitched

"What are you doing here!" she demanded.

"Oh I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I would drop by to see Al's new number one"

"Seras did she ...do anything to you?" Seras was confused

"No she was just giving me a new nick name" she reassured the vampire whose face was so red you could fry eggs on it.

"Thank goodness your sanity has been spared"

"C'mon Cherrie are you still sore from our moment together from last time"

"Shut up hair ball" Seras sighed and thought to herself _"well I better say something before this gets out of hand" _

"Umm Aurora is there something you had to say" Aurora span around, her ginger hair falling on her back.

"Yes I wanted to say sorry for last night me and the others feel really bad and to make it up to you we thought you would like to go swimming with us" Seras smiled in delight

"You have a swimming pool here?"

"Well not quite just behind the garden there is a large stream and it's quite deep, but you won't mind the cold being dead and all" she said her smile almost glowing.

"Yes I would love to come, Sylvester why don't you come as well?" Aurora sent sparks at the cat girl hinting not to come or else. Sylvester ignored the threat and spoke with a sheepish grin

"Blondie I am part cat but for you I shall put up with it"

"Great, but I don't have a swimming suite" Aurora put her arm around her

"Don't worry, DD has one you can borrow"

"Well it's a good thing I brought mine, or I would have had to swim naked" Aurora hissed

"I bet you would have loved that"

_Meanwhile in the meeting_

"So what you're saying is, that this unknown group has been going to villages have been kidnapping all of the female virgins "Alucard replied taking in all of the information given to him. Darcy handed a scrap piece of paper tied to a dead virgin girl found in one of villages. It read

_Welcome home no life king but you should have stayed with your beloved hellsing _

.Alucard crushed the note in his hand almost turning it to dust. It was written in the blood of children

"We have one team going after their sent but they have covered their tracks well" Darcy added Alucard gave an insane grin to the other vampire

"Then we must go after them"

_Outside meeting room_

Alucard had spotted Seras and a group of others walking down the main stair well, he caught her eye and called her over. Seras said that she would meet them at the stream before walking over to him. "I am just going swimming with the girls, is something wrong?"

"Nothing you should worry about, how are you getting along with Sylvester?"

"I think she's a very funny but she does not seem to get along well with Aurora for some reason"

"Excellent because I am leaving for a while and I am not sure how long I will be gone for" Seras heart sank in her chest

"But we just got here and you're leaving already "she said her eyes draw down to the floor. Alucard smiled and put a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Are you sulking police girl?" he said coming closer to her face. Seras frowned

"I am not _police girl_ anymore and don't patronise me"

"I don't care I will call you what I see fit" The vampire ordered

"You won't be gone for too long" she spoke changing the subject then blushed

"I...I will miss you"

" more than a month at the very least, but don't worry if you start to miss me more then you can bare just put your finger on your neck and think of me"

"Why what would Th..." her words were cut off by his kiss, his deep, warm kiss.

"I will miss you too" he said hugging her

"Now off you go or Sylvester will start to torment Aurora" seras smiled and turned to walk away, but ran back to him to kiss him again and whispered in his ear

"Come back to me soon" .Alucard grinned as he watched her run off

"I promise"

_By the stream_

December listened to Seras intently while walking up to the waterside and stepping in

"I see Victoria, well don't worry with Sylvester here you will never be bored for long"

"Yes and her and Aurora will be arguing all of the time now" said Ember who was floating in the water.

"I have been meaning to ask why do the fight so much?" seras asked the two vampires who were now looking at each other

"Well we thought you would have guessed it seras" replied Ember .Seras was about to open her mouth when Aurora cam running from behind her and dived into the water

"I don't know how much more of her I can take DD"

"But I still don't under..."

"Oppsey it looks like I did forget my swimming costume after all, bad luck eh blondie?" Ember looked at seras

"You see seras's Sylvester is gay and last year she thought Aurora was" Ember said to seras who now looked like a ton of bricks had just fallen onto her head _"this is going to be harder than I thought"_

**Hoped you liked it, ^^ sorry if it was long**

**HINT: have you ever thought what if sears became a master and had her own...**

**Chapter 8 coming very soon so keep checking**

**Reviews welcome: 3 **


	8. seras's fledgling

**Hiya everyone thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming ^. ^ rated T for language **

**Disclaimer: I do not won hellsing**

Shadows behind the heart 

"She's what!" Seras said alarmed .Ember went red from having to explain what happened last time Sylvester came to visit.

"Well you see because Aurora did not have a mate or a vampire master, which is rare for a female vampire so Sylvester got the impression that she was a lesbian." Seras turned to look at Aurora who was hiding from nude Sylvester.

"Well she sent out all the right signals, I was just playing along" the cat girl spoke wrapping her towel around her. As she spoke the water boiled and Aurora emerged

"No I did not you freak!"Aurora protested Ember rolled her eyes and continued

"Anyway Sylvester being awfully romantic thought she would sweep Aurora off her feet and well need I go on?" Seras shook her head and sank deeper into the water. Although the water was cold the feel of that water around her body was very relaxing and she dipped her head under too get all of her hair wet. After coming back up to the surface she saw Sylvester staring into the water.

"Umm Sylvester are you alright?"

"Uh yes I am ok it's just swimming is not my thing but, I do need to wash my feathers" seras gave a puzzled look

"Feathers?" Seras felt her mouth drop as she saw two black wings spring out from Sylvester's back, they were as black as coal but had a strange scarlet tint to them

"Impressive no?" December said smiling at seras's reaction.

"Hell yes! Sylvester you look like some kind of angel" seras said her face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Cheers seras they sure have saved my ass many times" She spoke with a slight purr in her voice, before she took a plunge into the water

"Shit its freezing" Her wings splashing around creating mini waves. Seras came closer to sylvetser and asked slyly

"May I please touch one?"

"How could I say no to a face like that" she teased. Seras smiled and stroked her left wing. It felt like silk, seras rubbed her face on it

"There so soft" she said her face muffled by the feathers

"Try not to eat those seras" Ember joked

Everybody began to laugh as they watched sears pretend to eat the raven like wings.

"Sylvester can I ask why are you like this, well I mean were you born this way?" The cat girl smiled

"Ah tiz a good tale blondie wanna hear it?" seras nodded like an eager child

"Oh here we go again" Ember spoke putting her hand to her forehead.

"You see I was once human, and I belonged to a small tribe called catsin. We were strong believers in a type of magic which allows humans to bring fourth sprits from their graves and use them for information to house hold cleaning, and catsin translated means necromancers. Well I was about to go out on a walk when A guy told me he would pay 50 gold coins to wake up this sprit for him. And I agreed, which was a big mistake because the sprit was a really nasty witch who placed a curse on me for waking her up. When I woke up I had cat ears , a lion tale and raven wings, I thought this was not so bad at first until I found out that humans could not hear or see me, so I moved on and here I am" Seras looked up at her new friend with sad eyes

"I am so sorry for asking, I should have thought first" Sylvester looked confused but then smiled

"Don't worry it's not that bad , Yea sure I was very upset when My family could not see me but at least I could see them, and to know that they had happy fulfilling lives makes me feel a bit better" Seras hugged her

"Your just too nice Sylvester, if that were me I would have never been able to move on" Seras felt an arm put around her

"Thanks blondie but if you keep hugging me like that yon won't be alone in bed tonight" she grinned. Seras flew backwards

"I think I will be fine thanks" she said sheepishly. She looked over at the other three very amused vampires

"I think we should get out now the night grows old fast" December spoke standing up to get out, they all nodded and climbed out of the water.

_On the way back inside the castle_

The group walked back toward the castle when Ember hissed and turned sharply around. December looked over to where Ember was facing and clenched her fists

"What's wrong?" seras asked the two worried vampires December looked at sears

"An intruder" she spoke pulling her towards her. Seras looked over into the path pathway where she saw something moving toward them. It was a little boy and he was bleeding heavily. Without thinking seras broke away from December s arms and ran toward the boy, he collapsed into her arm and he was human.

"It's alright he's human but I think he's badly hurt" Seras looked down on the wound, her heart pounding even thought she was dead. She heard the voices in her head getting louder again. She shook her head _"not now he's still alive, just try and help him I won't kill an innocent child" _she warned off the voices in her head and looked at how badly the wound was. It was a very deep slash across his neck and he was losing a lot of blood._" I should go and get Alucard...Oh no wait he's gone off somewhere with all of the others shit what should I do?" _

"Ember pass me your towel" Ember tossed the towel towards her not daring to come near with all of that blood. Sylvester knew it would be hard for the others to help so she ran over toward seras

"He's badly hurt should we bring him inside?"

"No humans can't enter the castle" Seras heard the boy say something and got in closer to hear better.

"P...p...pleases help...m...my...village, we were attacked my ...Monsters...p (cough) help my village..." The boy died in her arms. Seras felt like she had been stabbed with a sliver blade, only one thought entered her mind_ "monsters? This innocent child was killed by monsters"_ her eyes darkened in anger

"Who the fuck would kill like this, I have seen it before but ...Sylvester did you read his mind, do you know what village he was talking about."

"Yes it's just below in the valley that poor kid must have walked all this way for help" The cat girl was also furious and wanted to find the culprit

"Take me there, There village is under attack we have got to help them before they all end up like this" December looked at her in protest

"Sears You can't I promised the king to keep you safe and I am sorry but we can't go with you ...We won't have any control" She said ashamed. Seras understood and spoke kindly

"I understand don't worry I will be fine, at hellsing I have seen things that would make the devil cry"

December nodded  
"come back safe seras and take Sylvester with you" Seras placed the towel over the boy's body

"I promise I will help you village"

Sylvester picked seras's up bridal style and took of toward the village leaving behind a single feather that landed on the body of the boy.

_The village _

Seras and Sylvester landed in the centre of the village, but there was nothing to suggest that bloody murder had happed.

"Sylvester are you sure we are in the right place?"

"Sears don't look up" seras shivered she smelled a sent that was too familiar. Blood and lots of it, disobeying the order seras slowly looked up.

"Oh my god!" .seras stared in horror the remains of humans were impaled onto of large wooden poles,

"Who did this?" she said her voice shaking, she suddenly remembered why they were there she and Sylvester walked around the blood covered village calling out to anyone who may still be alive. Using her third eye seras scanned the whole area and only found one human still alive.

"This way I can see someone" the two ran over to a small building which looked like a book store, were remained the only survivor. He was about the same age as seras, he had a piece of wood suck inside his chest and seras knew he would soon die if she did not do anything. She then had a flash back to the time in cheddar when Alucard had to shoot her to kill a vampire, but she had been given the choice to live but as a vampire. She clenched her fist _"I can't let him die that little boy walked all that way to get help, I can't let him down, Alucard may hate me for doing this, and he is a virgin by the smell of his blood"_

"Sylvester I am going to ask him..."

"Alucard won't like it but I understand why you would" seras knelt down and looked at him, he looked at her

"You know what I am don't you?" the man nodded

"I can save you but, it would mean becoming like me and turning your back on the sun forever" she said gently moving his red hair away from his eyes. 

"I...want revenge... I don't want to die tonight"

The man sputtered blood slipping out of his mouth. Seras pulled his hair away from his neck and bit down, the taste of his virgin blood gushing down her throat, it tasted pure and innocent. She felt his human aura drain away, after she had finished she pulled the wood from his body and watched it heal, his teeth became longer and shaper, and his skin glowed white. Seras smiled, happy that she has saved at least one life but her smile vanished as she thought of alucard's face._ "Fuck he will _not_ like this one bit" _

**Hope you enjoyed IT! Sorry if it was a bit short **

**HINT: seras finds out that fledglings are more than just slaves **

**Updating soon so keep checking PLEASE REVEIW! ^.^ **


	9. easier said then done

**Hiya guyz! Here's the next chap hope you like it! ^_^ rated T BUT WARNING NEXT CHAP WILL BE AN M!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing (I wish I did!) REVIEWS PLEASE happy reading! **

Shadows behind the heart 

Seras spent the rest of that night watching over her fledgling, too afraid to leave his side. He seemed to be sleeping peaceful, she let out sigh of relief. Sylvester entered the room with a glass and a bottle of blood.

"Thought you could use it blondie" she spoke pouring the red liquid and handed it to sears.

"Thank you, do you think he will be ok?" she took a sip of the blood feeling it cool her throat down.

"Yea he will be ok, I think I should warn you Al is not going to like this very much" Seras almost choked on the blood

"I know but I could not let that little boy down, where is his body anyway?"

"Don't worry, the others have taken him into the basement until Al get's back then lupus can bury him" Seras looked down at her fledging, she did not even know his name. He had long red hair and a very strong jaw line. She noticed a scar above his eye brow that looked like a claw mark.

"Blondie It's almost sunrise, you should get some rest don't worry I will take care of him" Seras nodded

"See you after sun down, and thanks"

_The red room after sun down_

Seras entered the room to find December and Aurora looking at her fledgling .Seras walked over to the side of the bed.

"Has he woken up at all?"

"Well he has been muttering something but nothing so far" Aurora replied, she walked over to a chest of draws and pulled out some clothing. Seras sat down on the side of the bed she felt a wave of excitement wash over her _"I hope he wakes up soon,"_ seras felt a pang of guilt inside her why was she looking forward to this, she knew Alucard would be so angry with her she shook her head and pushed the thought out of her mind. The man stirred in his bed and slowly opened his eyes, Seras leaned over him.

"W...where...Am I..."The man looked up at seras, Seras smiled his eyes were a very a warm rich blood red. He sat up startled by the females looking down on him, seras stood up

"Hello I don't know if you remember me but I was the one who found you in the book store" The man blinked trying to recall he said nothing. Seras continued

"Well my name is seras and I don't know your name so could you please tell me?"

"Umm my name is jack Da Vein...sorry but where am I?"

"You're in castle Dracula this is home" The man starred down looking at his hands and his eyes widen in alarm, Seras took his hand realising that he had remembered what happened. Soon he had started to cry, Seras turned to December

"Could you get some blood, I think he will need it" December understood and teleported out of the room. Seras looked at jack who was sobbing his heart out she put an arm around him.

"Oh God my whole family oh God Oh God" he leaned into Seras for support. She felt her arm becoming wet with red tears .They remained that way for at least ten minutes or so, He had stopped crying and let of seras's hand.

"Sorry but ..."He paused, Seras understood

"It's ok you don't have to say anything about what happened tonight, you do understand that you're a vampire now don't you" He nodded

"Well I am the one that changed you jack so I am your master and you are my fledgling but just call me seras" Jack turned to look at his master she was being so kind to him, he smiled.

"Thank you but I think I will call you master"

"Whatever you like jack" Aurora gave jack a handkerchief to wipe his eyes and gave him some clean clothes.  
"Here you go jack, my name is Aurora I hope you're hungry" Jack got out of the bed to a separate room to change.

"Well he is being very brave despite what he has been though, V the king is not going to be happy about this ya know"

"Tell me about It, but surely if I explain to him what happened he won't get to mad...right?"

"Well seras there is something that you should know, you see when a vampire takes a fledgling..."She was cut off my December entering the room with a bottle of fresh blood. Jack had entered the room and looked much better now he was out of blood stained rags, he sent a hungry stare at the glass. Seras hesitated

"Jack you need to drink this, otherwise you will become weak" Seras smiled realising that she sounded like Alucard .The new vampire walked over to December who held out the glass ready for him to take it

"It's fresh, straight from the freezer" She spoke her eyes glowing

"Master will you be happy if I drink this?" jack asked sears who was watching nervously

"Yes you really do need it" she reassured him. The vampire took the glass and put it to his lips inhaling the sweet smell and slowly stared to drink it. His eyes glowed he tiled his head back letting more flow into his mouth, after the glass was empty he used his long pointed tongue to lick the glass clean before handing it back to December.

"So obedient" Aurora mused, December nodded in agreement Seras smiled she was happy that he had drank the blood, at least she did not have to add him not drinking to her long list of problems taunting her. Jack came closer to seras

"Master thank you for saving me"

"Hay don't act like I am sent from heaven" seras spoke attempting to make him smile.

"I do have to warn you thought jack, you see I also have a master and... well let's just say he has a bad temper for now" Jack looked a little confused _"she has a master as well?"_ Seras shuddered _"jack can you hear what I am saying"_

"_Yes is this some kinda telepathy?" "Something like that". _She giggled _"wow this is going to be fun" _Aurora and December just looked at each other

"Are they..?"

"Yes I think so It's the bond between a master and fledgling, quite incredible" December smirked while watching her new friend and her fledgling talking thought their minds. Aurora looked worried

"DD don't you think we should tell her the truth, I mean we let her down that night and I don't really want to again" December looked at her thoughtfully for once she would not listen to her kings orders

"Yes I agree, I don't plan to see her in that state again but for now let her go and have fun training jack"

"Yea, she needs it"

_Three weeks later In the forest _

"C'mon jack she's getting away!"

"Yes but she has wings ya know, it's not exactly fair play!"

"Yes but image if she was a ghoul or a monster that had just shed innocent blood, what are you going to do about it?" Seras called to her fledgling as the two chased after the cat girl. Seras had been training jack using all the information that Alucard had taught her so far, and it was going well until seras was running out of things to teach.

"You guys are way too fucking slow! My grandmother could run better then that" Sylvester teased the two vampire who had been chasing her for more than two hours and they were getting nowhere to catching her

"Master can we please take a time out!" the exhausted vampire begged.

"imagine if Sylvester was about to kill me with one swipe of her claws" she yelled back, Jacks eyes grew angry at the image of his dead master scrabbled on the ground, this worked well he sprang into the air and jumped onto Sylvester's back and grabbed her wings so she could not hold herself in the air both came down to the earth causing the dust to unsettle. Seras caught up with them to find a heap of arms and legs. She could not control her laugh

"Haha I am sorry but you look so funny haha" Sylvester sent spark to seras for giggling

"Humphf! I was just letting him win I was getting tired of waiting" she replied sticking her tongue out at a very dusty jack

"Whatever! You lost fair and square!" Jack growled. Seras rolled her eyes

"Sylvester I think that Aurora is calling for you" Sylvester looked at seras spuriously

"I can read your mind you know, if you're lying" Seras pretended to look hurt

"Why Sylvester you don't you believe me?"

"OK OK, I will see you guys later" Seras watched her take off her black wings folded around her making the laws of gravity disappear

"You did very well jack, you're always improving" she smiled sweetly showing her fangs. Jack came towards her touching her shoulders Seras suddenly felt alarmed by the contact

"Did I make you happy master?" he asked eagerly gripping her tighter.

"Y...yes jack you did ...Umm jack can you let me go please?" Jack glanced down at his grip and released her

"Sorry master, master can I ask you something?" Seras hesitated but answered yes

"Remember when you told me that you had a master, well what I am trying to ask is...do you love him?" Seras felt her chest tighten at the question

"Well I do but I don't, it's kinda hard to explain" Seras scratched her head ruffling her blonde hair. Jack bit his lip

"Is he as dangerous as you say?"

"Well he is the king of all vampires so yes definitely dangerous" there was an awkward silence before she spoke again

"well I did lie to Sylvester about Aurora so I think we should get back before hell breaks loose, last one back is a rotten ghoul!" she shouted behind her speeding towards the castle Jack smiled and the race was on.

_Back inside the castle _

Seras was bragging to Jack about winning when Ember came with words if warning.

"Careful you two there at it again" Seras listened out for any arguing

"I don't hear anything" Ember held up three of her slight fingers

"Three, two, one"

"Have you no fucking knowledge on how to knock on a fucking door!" Aurora stormed into the main hall wrapped in a towel still covered in bubbles screaming at a very "innocent" looking Sylvester

"How was I supposed to know you were in the bath?"

"Because it says on the front door **bath room!**" The vampire roared almost making the ground shake Sylvester looked at seras and sent her a message through her mind _"she wasn't calling for me was she?"_ Seras sent back _"no sorry" _the cat girl winked _"never mind" _

"Now my fair one if you keep screaming like that you will strain your sweet voice" She purred. Sears could have sawn she saw steam pouring out of Aurora's ears. She swallowed

"Don't get mad Aurora it's my fault I said that you were calling for her, sorry" Seras walked over to her and put her hands on each side of her face, cooling her down.

"Ah V your hands are freezing, geeze ok Sylvester I forgive you" she spoke with a sigh feeling her face cool down .Seras smiled

"OK now that's over..." Before she could complete her sentence December came rushing in with panic all over her face.

"Seras I just got a mental message from my master, all of the others are on their way back!" They all stared Blankley

"Like now!"

Seras flew six feet in the air

"Shit, shit! Alucard told me they would be gone longer than a month oh crap, we need to hide Jack!"

"Jack come with me we can hide you in the basement" Ember said as she grabbed jacks hand and they teleported out of the main hall

"Ah! I need to get dressed" Aurora ran out of the room leaving a trail of bubbles behind her. Sylvester looked seras up and down, she was in her training clothes covered in mud and grass, her hair fluffed up so that it stuck out at different angles.

"So do you, I don't think Alucard will be giving you a honey I'm home kiss if you look like that" Seras looked at her clothing Sylvester was right

"How far away are they?"

"About twenty miles or so" December replied

"Well we haven't a moment to lose" Sylvester grinned at seras

"Sylvester I don't like the look of that smile" she spoke backing away slowly, but it was too late to run. The cat girl grabbed seras by the arm and teleported to a very large bath room. Seras's mouth dropped. The bath is self was more like a small swimming pool, the walls were covered with white tiles with blue flower printed on them. At the back of the room seras spotted golden shelves, the shelves had bottles from every colour of the rainbow and some had very wacky shapes. There where blue candles all around the bath and they lit up as Sylvester turned the large taps, letting the hot water run.

"Should not take long, now then how about lavender?" she pointed to a spiral shaped bottle coloured a deep purple. Seras frowned not sure what it was

"Relax blondie it's just bubble bath, and it smells great" Seras took the bottle and took in its sent still not convinced

"Wow it smells amazing" Sylvester rolled her eyes

"Ok a splash of that and ...ummm some mint? Yes that would be a nice convo" Seras watched as she poured both of the liquid in to the water, the bath was almost full and bubbles covered the surface.

"Right hop in" Sylvester spoke whipping her tail on seras legs. The vampire stared back at the cat girl hinting to turn around, Sylvester's ears twitched taking the hint she turned her back.

"Why does everyone think I am some sort of pedo?" She mumbled folding her arms

"I have no idea" seras teased pulling her clothes off and gently lowed herself into the water. The water felt amazing seras could feel her muscles becoming less stiff and her skin became soft.

"Ah this is lovely, I could stay in here for hours" she giggled as she blew bubbles up at Sylvester

"Can I turn around now?"

"Yea" Sylvester sat down just behind seras

"Do you want me start washing your hair for you, I use this stuff all the time" Seras turned to look at a red bottle which Sylvester was holding raising an eye brow

"It won't turn my hair green will it?" she mused, the cat girl frowned

"I promise it won't, I made it myself think of it as a miracle shampoo" Seras turned around and allowed Sylvester to pour the liquid on her hair, she massaged her head gently making seras feel sleepy.

"Hay don't fall asleep!"

"Sorry but I feel like I am in a spa" she giggled. Sylvester smiled while making small circles at the back of the vampire's head

"So how did you meet Alucard if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well after I left my tribe I needed a new place to stay and a job so I walked into a nearby village, that's when I meet Al he was getting his ass wopped by a vampire hunter until I helped him out, so I called upon the spirit of chains to bind the hunter so that Alucard could kill him. He was very pissed off about me stepping in when he claimed to have "everything under control" but because vampires and necromancers are forced to help each other out he offered me a job and I took it"

"Why are you forced to help each other out?"

"Did you not know? Well his father was friends with one despite the fact he was human"

"Ah I see"

"And we become friends and I offered to stay" She concluded as she poured a jug of water over seras's head washing all the red soap out of her hair. Seras nodded wiping her hair out of here eye's. She sank underneath the water getting one last soak before sliding out of the bath. Sylvester gave her a blue towel to wrap around her and using another blue towel she dried her hair. Seras gave an angelic smile to her new friend

"You're acting like a mother"

"Well I really **like **younot like that nasty piece of work Al brought back with him last time" seras looked confused and slightly alarmed

"Last time?" Sylvester paused wishing she had kept her mouth shut. She smiled sheepishly

"Ah a story for another time I think" Dismissing Seras demanding eyes she teleported her into seras room and started to rummage through her wardrobe

"Well you smell nice now we just have to find you the perfect dress" She pulled out a black one and threw it on the bed, she then pulled out a yellow low cut dress and threw that on the bed

"Too depressing, too ...yuck ah perfect" she span around showing off a long white dress, it was cut low around the bust and shoulders it had long sleeves and had another layer flowing down under the bust line which was see through but was sparkly material.

"I know it looks plan now but when you put it you will be one sexy chic" she winked twilring around so seras could see how that fabric floated when it was moved

"I think It's the loveliest dress I have ever seen, but my boobs will look huge in it" Seras went to her underwear draw and picked out a white lacy bra and matching knickers

"That's the point" Sylvester smirked as she sat down on the bed. Seras let the towel drop and pulled on her underwear not bothered by Sylvester any more. She could not forget what she had just said in the bathroom and turned to ask

"Sylvester please tell me about the other women you were talking about in the bathroom, I need to know" Sylvester sighed

"Ok you're gonna find out anyway, Have you ever read the book Dracula?"

"Yes but I thought that the book was mostly made up"

"Yes well some of it is carp but most of it is true **and** happened" seras sat down next to her

"Well Lucy and mina were real and Al did end up turning Lucy into a vampire but she got killed by Hellsing, but he had "fallen in love" with Mina Harcker who was Lucy's best friend, In the book Dracula (Al) dies well obviously he didn't and he brought Mina back here to the castle after turning her into a vampire. We all greeted her like with we did with you,** friendly** yet she hardly ever said a word to us. At first I thought she was just shy or finding it a bit of a struggle trying to get a grasp on her new self. Once again I was wrong, so me and the others decided to invite her to come into the garden and you know what she said?"

"No what did she say?"

"Get away from me you filthy monsters! She treated us like total shit bags even thought apart from me she was the same as the others. But what really pissed me off was the fact that it was only when Alucard wasn't around she acted that way. When he was she was a little angel, so we confronted him about it He got super mad and even slapped December"

"So that's why she's always so obedient" Seras said trying to take in all of this information

"Yes and then he tried to swing for Aurora and I punched him before he hit her, well then it got into a really big fight and a vampire was even killed. After the fight I showed Alucard using mind images what had been going on behind his back, and then he confronted Mina I don't know what happened after that because I had had enough and left for a few years, but when I had come back Al was gone and Mina had left the country.

Seras swallowed " In the book Mina was my favourite character , she was so kind and brave now that I have found out that she was mean I wish I had never read the book" Sylvester face turned sad

"Well I think before she was turned into a vampire she must have been ok but to betray a friend like that, but maybe when she became a vampire it brought out the darkness inside her and it consumed her"

"But does that mean I will become like that?" Seras spoke now very worried. Sylvester smiled and flicked her on the noise gently.

"Nah your stronger then that" Seras grinned at her new friend

"Hay c'mon then get that dress on, I will do your hair for you" Seras slipped the dress on over her head it was a perfect fit, the smooth fabric felt nice on her pale flesh she sat down on the in front of the dressing table while Sylvester brushed her hair it until is shone and started to blow on it, seras raised an eye brow

"What are you doing that for?"

"Hang on just let the stuff work" and it did, seras watched in amazement as her hair grew at least 2 inches longer.

"Wow my hair is longer! And you made it do that?" Sylvester grinned proudly

"Just a bit or necromancer magic, I use it all the time on my hair" Seras looked at her hair, it was very long when she let it down and was a light champagne.

"How long does it last?"

"Well that's the beauty of it, you can cut it off but if you won't it long again you just wash your hair with it and imagine how long you want it" seras smiled admiring the new length

"Well at hellsing I kept it short cuz it would get in the way when I was fighting but, I think I will try long for a while" Sylvester used a white ribbon and two hair clips with fake silver to decorate her hair with

"Don't worry it's not real silver" seeing the worry in seras eyes

"Your all set, and you look very yummy, give us a twirl" she gestured seras to spin the fabric of the dress floated like a feather when she moved she took one last look in the mirror when she heard _"seras come down to the main hall"_ she hear his voice in her head making her heart burn. Sylvester read her mind

"Ah he's back then, well good timing I say" seras turned to the cat girl and gave her a hug

"Thanks Sylvester"

"Don't worry about it blondie, just keep the walls around your mind strong" she warned. Seras swallowed she still had to tell him about Jack. Her friend took her hand and they teleported to the main stair well.

_Main stair well_

"Ok blondie time for your grand entrance" Sylvester winked as she placed seras at the top of the stair well. Seras smiled, she started to walk down the centre of the stairs aware of a pair of familiar eyes watching her. She could not help blushing, Alucard stood at the bottom of the stairs his red trench coat, hat , orange glasses were missing leaving him wearing his white shirt, black trousers and boots. He had a slightly disturbing grin of his face as he watched his little draculina come closer.

"You look wonderful my dear, I see that Sylvester has used one of her spells on you" seras blushed

"Y...yes its one that makes your hair grow longer" she tried not to look into his eyes. He placed a finger under her chin so that she was forced to look at his face

"Why are we acting so shy tonight, I have just returned is this my welcome home?" he teased, seras felt her heart burn she try to find some sort of courage to tell him about jack.

"W...Welcome back Alucard" _"remember seras keep the walls strong" _she thought to herself and it appeared to be working and Alucard noticed

"Hiding something are we" he said his finger moved from under her chin to the centre of her fore head

"You know it irritates me w..." sears silenced the ancient vampire with a kiss that she held for three weeks waiting to give to him, he reacted almost instantly his arm whipped around her waist picking her up so that her feet dangled. He slid his pointed tongue into her mouth so that it lashed with her own, she cut her tongue on his teeth so that a small amount of blood was added to the kiss, seras heard a small growl escape from alucard's throat. He broke the kiss leaving a small string of blood tied to their tongues, it broke as he lowered her back to the ground.

"Well now that's a welcome home I would like every night" he spoke as he cupped her face with his gloved hand, using his thump to wipe the blood off her lips. She smiled putting her small hand above his, she turned red again

"Did you miss me police girl?" seras frowned at him using her old and very annoying nick name, moved her hand away and folded her arms

"I thought you said that you would be gone more than a month" she mumbled looking away from his face.

"Well it seems that we had found what we were looking for, however there are more of them" seras looked confused, Alucard looked lost in thought for a few seconds before snapping back into the moment

"Is everything alright" seras wished she had not sound so concerned because his eyes lit up with fire

"Why? Concerned for me sears?" he purred, she felt her spine tingle at the use of her name

"No I ...well you looked a little worried so"

"Have I ever been worried about anything?"

"No" seras replied

"And I am not about to start, shall we go for a walk my dear it's such a lovely night" he offered his arm for her to hold she hesitated but took. The two walked into a room which led to a set of stone steps. After they had climbed down them they came across a garden gate which Alucard had to put his hand onto open it. _"Strange why would you have to put a vampire lock on a garden gate?"_ the young vampire thought but her question was soon answered. The garden was like nothing seras had ever seen, space wise it was nothing like the front garden but is was much more beautiful, the garden had two rows of cherry blossom tress that were in bloom and the petals slowly fell to the stone ground like feathers. At the bottom of the gardened was a small patch of green grass with a large willow tree in the centre, small wind chimes were attached to some of the branches. In the middle of the garden stood a fountain, the base that had water bubbling up from was round and then in the centre on that was another round base with a white statue of a women kneeling down surrounded by small stone roses, each rose had a spring of water shoot out from the middle of the bud and the water overlapped with the water shooting out form the roses on the other side of the women creating a wonderful display. In front of the fountain was a stone bench with roses carved into the legs. Seras looked behind her to find real roses growing all of them were beautiful and were coloured a dark crimson.

Seras did not notice that Alucard had been watching and getting very amused because her head never stayed in the same position twice.

"Alucard this garden , It's not normal well I mean , the roses are all perfect they don't have a single bit of rust or bruising , and the cherry blooms trees are not supposed to be blossoming this time of year and each petal that falls it reappears on the tree again"

"you figured it out, this garden has been here as long as I have walked on this earth it like me can never die so it remains" seras glanced down at the willow tree

"What about that willow tree and the chimes they look...like they were made but not by..." Alucard looked at the tree a muscle twitched in his jaw

"A story for another night I think" he said coldly Seras ignored the voice in her head to ask why and in seed just admired the garden

"This place is beautiful, but why do you have a sealed door and why don't any other of the vampires know about this place" Alucard was surprised by here realising that no one else knew about it and enlightened her on the subject

"This is my home seras and there are something's that I do not wish to show anyone and as for the sealed door, It's a bit different from the ones you have seen so far, this door can only be opened by me" seras gave a noise that she understood, she looked up into the clear, crisp night sky the stars shone down from the heavens making seras feel something she had not for a while. Peace.

"You say that but you let me see it" she smiled to herself her back turned her away from Alucard. He had noticed something in her voice that made his blood boil

"Ah but you are not **anyone**" his voice was husky as he folded his arm around his fledglings small frame. Seras felt her head become dizzy and she leaned into him. He nuzzled her neck kissing it, seras let a small moan escape her lips. That was enough to start the fire , he turned her around sharply and kissed her deeply his tongue playing with hers , his hands slid up and down her back making her arch into him, If she had realised what was going to happen next she would have never let her guard down _"blondie! Fuck! you have let the walls down he'll know about jack!"_ Seras opened her eyes and tried to pull away but it was too late. Alucard's grip tightened he was becoming dangerously angry, he dug his nails into seras's arms causing them to bleed. She cried out in pain he shook her and her eyes meet his, She thought he would devour her completely with that, soul ripping gaze he looked into her mind and saw everything that had happened.

"Alucard please listen to me!" she begged him, it had been a perfect night but it was about to end

"Something to hide, seras?"

**O_O wow Alucard is not a happy bunny! Poor seras **

**Hope you enjoyed it personally I think this was my best chap everything else was really bad T _ T **

**HINT: will Alucard cool down and not lose his head or will jack (literally!) **

**Keep checking next chap coming soon! REVEIW! PLEASE!**


	10. The reasons why

**Hiya peeps! Hope you enjoy this chap! Thanks for the reviews ^_ ^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing DON'T SUE! **

**WARNING: Rated M! REVEIW! **

Shadows behind the heart 

"Alucard please listen to me!" she begged him, It had been the perfect night but was about to end

"Something to hide, seras?" His eyes lit up with hell fire, as he threw seras on the ground and was now heading to were Ember was hiding jack. Seras scrabbled off the stone ground fighting back her hot tears. _"Fuck blondie he'll rip jacks head off!"_ Sylvester voice panicking thought her mind

"Sylvester I will meet you in the basement, quickly!" She called teleporting away from the enchanted garden.

_Meanwhile in the basement_

Jack was getting rather bored of waiting for the "all clear" from the cat like creature and he paced around the small damp, dark room. Ember glanced up from her book

"You're making me nervous jack, just sit down" Ember said a little irritated by his pacing .Jack frowned at her command but sat down next to her. He glanced around the room, the walls and floor were covered in the same type of black and green stones making the room seem very old and grubby. Chains hung from the ceiling He was not quite sure why they were there, there was no furniture only two chairs with red velvet fabric.

"Why are there chains hanging from the ceiling?" He asked trying to make conversation. Ember sighed looking up

"The basement was once used for torture chambers, perhaps that is part of a torture device" she replied sharply not wanted to be interrupted from her reading. Jack raised an eye brow _"torture chambers in a vampire castle, how original"_

"Does that bother you" Jack stood up in alarm, Ember let her book fall to the ground.

"Y...Y...Your highness!" Ember spoke her voice trembling, her eyes widened in fear. Jack looked up at the man towering over him, his eyes piercing into his own, he swore he felt his eyes burn. The new vampire found himself shaking in pure fear. Alucard clenched his fists and was wearing his trademark gin. Ember jumped in front of jack, she had knew what would follow that smile

"Your highness, please allow me to explain" she pleaded

"Get out of the way Ember" He growled. Ember swallowed, sweat dripping from her brow

"No, sire not until you listen to what I hav..." Alucard roared at her refusal and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and shook her.

"You **dare** disobey me!" He threw her across the room as if she was a rag doll, her body collided with a wall causing her blood to splatter the mad king ignored her wipers of pain, He turned back to a now petrified vampire

", your pathetic, no you're not even that you're just scum why I don't just put you out of your misery!" Alucard closed if fingers together and was about to strike when he felt something pull on his limbs. He turned sharply around to find Sylvester looking rather smug

"Tsk tsk, shame on you picking on people smaller then you" She spoke waving a finger disapprovingly. The cat girl held a long white staff with her tribe's language written on it, Alucard was infuriated he tried to break free from what was keeping him tame but failed

"What did you do to me!" He spat

"Sorry Al but I had to use the spirit of chains to stop you from devouring that poor little man over there" She smiled despite that fact he was enraged , seras had just teleported to were the scene had kicked off she was relieved to see that her fledgling was unharmed

"Took ya time" Sylvester teased seras as she was struggling to get her breath back

"Sorry, I had trouble with my teleporting" she panted

"Well don't worry I got here just in time, no need to thank me" she spoke sarcastically. Seras now angrier then scared waltzed right up to Alucard

"How dare you try to kill **my** fledgling! do you have any idea what he has been though, The night you went away a human boy came here saying that his village had been attacked and he died in my arms!, Me and Sylvester went to see if we could help but everyone was dead and stuck on wooden poles like fucking appetizers!" she screamed in Alucard face blood tears flowing from her crimson eyes

"He was the **only **person that was alive and I made a promise to that poor boy to help, so if you ever try to kill the one person I managed to save I will fucking kill you!" Her scream echoed though out the basement, a stony silence followed as her words disappeared. Suddenly turning dizzy she almost fell to the floor, Jack caught his master and cradled her close as sears let her tears flow. Alucard kept his eyes on his beloved fledgling

"I should have left you in England" His words cut like an icy blade, seras stop crying and turned to face him. She looked into his eyes trying to find any sign of hint of regret for what he had just said, he turned to look away from her this hurt her even more then his words

"Sylvester there is no more need for the spirit you summoned, release me" Sylvester banged her staff on the ground allowing the ancient vampire to move freely. He turned and walked towards Ember who was attempting to stand

"Forgive me Ember, but next time you disobey me I will kill you as well is that understood?" his words pure ice, Ember too weak to speak nodded. Alucard stood still for a moment before letting out an insane laugh and teleported out of the room. Sylvester grabbed sears and pulled her into a safe embrace.

"Sorry seras but, he has always been like this"

"I know" her voice muffled by her clothing, Seras smiled at her new friend before turning to comfort Ember who was bleeding from her head and arm. She licked her wounds so that they healed and gave an angelic smile.

"Does that feel better?"

"Yes thank you seras, I am so sorry about this I should have felt him coming but..."

"Ah don't worry about it" she could not keep her voice from sounding shaky, Ember kissed her forehead

"You don't have to act like that did not affect you seras" Ember spoke pushing a stand of her behind seras ear. Seras looked down, she mumbled

"I...I don't get it why ...I mean I knew he would be man but not that angry" At that moment December had entered the room and walked over to sears picking her up from the floor and placed her on a chair.

"Jack would you mind talking Ember to her bed room?" Jack frowned but left the room with Ember

"Seras there is something that you did not know about fledglings" she pulled a chair next to seras's Sylvester sat down on the floor cross-legged her tail sliding across the floor

"When a master takes a fledgling a special bound id formed, but it's not just a mental bound you see fledglings are the master vampire's mate" Seras mouth dropped

"So you see when the king found you he intended to make you his way before he brought you here" December explained to a very bewildered looking seras. Sylvester sighed

"Yup that's what he did with Mina" December raised an eye brow to Sylvester to keep her mouth shut. Seras noticed this

"I already know about Mina, but why did he get so mad I mean I don't want Jack for a mate"

"Yes but that's not all, there is a ceremony called "semper teneatur" which translated means bound forever, In the ceremony the master and their fledgling are bounded to each other , this means that you can never leave your master until you both die" Seras nodded and felt her heart skip a beat

"But if he thought I was going to do that with Jack he would have seen that in my mind, so why did he still get mad?" Sylvester answered

"Well because it's like vamp law to bind with you fledgling" Seras bit her like

"Is there any way I can by pass it?"

"Yea but its kidda harsh"

"How?" December looked away from seras face trying not to cry

"December what's wrong?" seras asked worried

"I think I should go and see how Ember is doing please excuse me" And like a shooting star she was gone within seconds leaving seras very confused. Sylvester took December seat to finish the explaining

"You see it means you have to break the bound between you and jack" Seras looked puzzled

"well ya know when a fledgling drinks their masters blood they become "free" well it's like that but a bit more painful, the master has to removing the bound from their fledglings heart" Seras felt a pang of alarm inside her

"Does that mean I have to do that to Jack?" Sylvester nodded. Seras thought deeply about what she had just been told, after a long pause she turned to the cat like girl

"I need to set things right, I ..." Sylvester ruffled her hair

"Say no more blondie, I understand do you want me to teleport you" Seras nodded

_Main hall _

Seras felt her feet come in contact with the cold white marble flooring, she felt butterflies in her stomach she was just below a throne, his throne Like everything else in that room it was very grand. It reminded her of his throne back at hellsing, He was sat down staring into space his leg on top of the other his hands crossed so that his chin rested on the overlap of his fingers. Seras walked slowly up the small steps to reach his throne, she wondered if he had seen her he was there but his mind was somewhere else. Gathering up as much courage as she could

"Alucard?" He said nothing she came closer

"Alucard, please..." she was aware of how close she was, felling her face turn red she knelt down in front of him. She slowly rested her head on his knee, He did not react to the touch he remand frozen. She felt tears coming to her eyes and forced them back as much as she could, he slowly closed his eyes

"What is it" he said coldly, Seras felt her spine tingle she leaned closer into his knee, her cheeks started to burn with emotion. He uncrossed his legs and looked down at her

"what is it, what do you want?" his words became a little warmer , seras started to feel a little more at ease she started to climb onto his lap like a child climbing a tree. She then felt a sudden rush of some other emotion, lust. She slowly slid her legs so that there was one on each side of him, Seras saw fire in his eyes and a small twisted grin spread across his face

"What do you want, seras?" his words now made her tremble, she rested her fore head on his their eyes locking together she was trapped now, he would not let her eyes escape his.

"Payback" she breathed, with her small hand she made circles on his white shirt and they went lower and lower, He sunk lower into the chair so that his hips could move upwards urging her to move her hand lower. She reached his member and with her index finger stroked it until she felt it harden, Alucard let a low growl escape his lips she leaned in closer so that her mouth was on his neck. She licked his flesh feeling blood pumping though his veins, she nipped his skin so that a small stream of hot blood flowed down from the wound, she watched it flow with hungry eyes and started to lick the blood form the wound downwards, her fingers still stroking between his legs, he now had loosed control his hands went to her back ripping her dress apart, she let him slid the sleeves through her arms so that her top half was now only covered by her bra. Impatiently he undid it and pulled it down roughly, exposing her large breasts he began to kiss them causing her to moan, her own hands now went to his hair tugging and entwining her fingers in the wild black mess. His spare hands slid up and down her thighs , scratching her soft white flesh, He scraped his fangs on her chest making the blood steams flow across her breasts , he chased them with his tongue making her moan louder

"N...No wait someone will see" she breathed out attempting to push him back, he growled

"I don't care let them see" seras blushed

"You're such a pervert" His hand slid up on the inside of her thigh reached her sweet spot, he touched her there teasing her until she gave in to him. Her moans making him aroused and even harder , He cut away and her knickers and made his trousers and pants disappear , Seras yanked his head back and bit down hard on his skin , his hot , sweet blood gushing down her throat her eyes burned with bloodlust. Alucard slammed into her as she bit down on him making her cry out as her mouth was still latched onto his neck, He moaned as he withdrew and entered again, and again he yanked on her hair forcing her to with draw from his neck, her mouth filled with his blood which now spilled out of her mouth and made its way down onto her breasts and stained her white dress red. To him she had never looked more beautiful then she did now. Seras felt him inside her the pleasure and the pain a strange yet brutally wonderful combination , Alucard's hands went to her waist helping her go faster his hips moved timing with hers. Soon they had reached the top of pleasure and cried out. Both now painting Alucard rewrapped himself in his clothing, seras buried her face in his chest, he held her greedily she was his and no one else's.

"Alucard I want to bind with you, not Jack why did you not tell me about this?" She asked looking up into his face.

"Because you did not need to know, now you will have to pay for your mistake" seras frowned

"I told you why Alucard...but your right...and I will do it" Alucard raised an eye brow

"I will" she said frowning a little, but this made him smile and he licked some of the blood off her face. She giggled as it tickled her she smiled back and kissed him.

"Alucard so, back in cheddar you made me a vampire because you wanted me for a mate?"

"No not originally" he chuckled seeing the disappointment in her face.

"I could have left you to die, but I thought it would be fun to have someone to play with since things were getting so boring at hellsing" Seras felt like slapping him

"So I was just a play thing for your amusement!"

"Correct" a small silence passed

"I see, well then your _highness_ I think I should get off your lap" Alucard tightened his grip

"What makes you think I am letting you go?" Seras would have loved to stamp basted on his head at that moment but unfortunately she did not have a stamp.

"So what are you going to do with me next?"

"Well after taking you up to our bedroom I will be licking you clean then I intend to make you mine forever" Seras was not quite sure how to take that remark.

"WAH! No you won't be, and do you mean that you **are **going to bind with me?"

"What make you think that I was not?"

"You really are an ass" Seras hissed, Alucard smirked and spoke next to her ear

"Seras Victoria you are binding with me next Monday and if you refuse I will **force** you"

"Geeze you're like the obsessive boyfriend of every girls nightmares" she teased, this made him frown

"Seras, bind with me" Seras leaned into him

"Yes, my master" Alucard grinned at his old name and cupped seras face with his gloved hand, he kissed her deeply, making her sigh.

"Now then, my dear shall we?" Seras sighed

"We just had sex on your throne..." she protested, Alucard acted hurt

"My dear you've wounded me, I only meant shall we go to our back to our room?" he posed innocent, seras rolled her crimson eyes

"Here we go again" The two lover's teleported out of the main hall, little did they know that a pair of jealous eyes had been watching the whole time.

**OK there we have it! Sorry if it was a bit too much O_O Lol but I felt the need to do something drastic: 3 I update pretty quick so keep cheeking!**

**HINT: who was watching seras and Alucard (someone perverted!) **

**DON'T PANIC next chap is going to be a T you can relax now! REWIEWS PLEAE! ^_^ **


	11. the love that binds us

**Hiya peeps! Thanks for the reviews! Rated T for language and some blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing **

**HAPPY READING! ^_^ **

Shadows behind the heart 

"What a beautiful night" sighed seras gazing out of a window, the moonlight reflected in her crimson eyes. She smiled

"And it's so peaceful, almost like there's no one is he..."

"HOW MENY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I AM NOT A **LESBIAN!" **Seras had almost fallen through the floor, she turned around to find a rather red faced vampire

"I spoke to soon" she whimpered to herself

"Ah c'mon Cherrie we **both** know that I make your blood boil" Sylvester grinned, seras let out a small giggle

"You never give in do you Sylvester?" The cat girl span around

"Blondie when did you get here, well never mind that and of course I never give up when it comes to romance" She winked at Aurora who was now had sparks flying out from her eyes

"Grrr, when are you going to give in!"

"Never I shall never stop until I have you in my arms, oh fair, fair maiden of the night when shall you kiss me tonight?" she purred

"Ah great when did you learn how to rhyme?"

"I don't it comes naturally" Seras smiled as she waited for Aurora to stop beating up Sylvester, after a few moments she realised she was going to have to butt in

"Ummm, I have something to tell you guys" The "couple" were still fighting

"I have something to tell you" They still had not stopped

I have something to say!" seras yelled, the two stopped and looked at seras

"Sorry V, what's up?" Aurora spoke rubbing the back of her head embarrassed, Seras smiled showing her pearly whites

"Me and Alucard are going to bind" It took a few moments for the words to sink in before being pounced on by Aurora

"Wah! Really, oh V I am so happy for you, you know what this means right we're gonna be like sisters!"

"Umph, fan foo fos face" Seras spoke her voice muffled by Aurora's chest

"Huh what did you say?" Seras sent a mental message to Sylvester

"She said can you get off her face" Aurora jumped off her new friend, who was now panting for air

"Sorry V, it's just I am so happy for you, I know the king said to us he intended to make you his but we were not sure what he meant" Aurora spoke her face glowing with joy

"That's ok Aurora, I am very happy myself "seras noticed Sylvester had not said anything

"Umm are you happy for me Sylvester" she asked her voice shaky

"Well DUH blondie of course I am, I did not say anything cuz I could not get a word in"

"You what" Aurora growled

"Nothing my dear, Nothing" Sylvester spoke sheepishly

"But, wait what about jack, I mean you know what you have to do right?" Seras felt her smile disappear and her heart fill with guilt

"Yes, I know but I have to do it" Her eyes turned dark

"It's going to be hard" she glanced out of the window her eyes floating up at the moon

"But it must be done"

_Front garden _

Seras could not control the floods of tears streaming down her ivory skin, she had never felt so guilty in all her life _"oh God I can't do this, I can't it's too cruel"_ she thought helplessly as she walked up and down the garden her head spinning with unwanted images _"shit, I, I can't" _ Seras pulled her hair in distress _"you have too , this was your doing now you must un do it" _her masters harsh words echoed in her mind _" yes I know , but..."_ she sent back _"but nothing! Now do you remember what you have to do, or will I have to tell you again?" _ His cold words made her shiver "_please tell me once more I don't won't to hurt him more then I should" _she thought back _"when he comes here, explain what must be done then using the new power I showed you, rip his heart out and brake the chain" _seras swallowed _"alright" _she sent back once more before feeling her fledglings presence behind her. She turned around sharply to find him standing very close

"Jack, I have to talk to you" Jack looked into her eyes making her feel uneasy

"How...could you let him tough you like that" seras was shocked and confused

"J...Jack, I am going to bind with my master, but I can't unless I destroy the link between us" she spoke ignoring his strange remark, He stepped closer

"I saw you two in the main hall" Seras eyes widened at first she was embarrassed and then became angry

"How dare you spy on me like that, what I do with my master is nothing for you to watch" she hissed stepping back.

"I mean it's just disgusting Master, He's at least 300 maybe even more! You don't think he really cares for you do ya?" He was getting even closer and seras was getting angrier

"I don't care how old he is" she spat

"I mean if you wanted someone in your coffin, why not me?" Seras was now infuriated

"How dare you" she raised her hand to slap him but he caught hold of her hand and grabbed her waits pulling her into him , Seras found herself struggling to get away from him he was stronger then she thought he was

"Jack let me go this instant!"

"I am afraid I can't do that master" his eyes became dark he leaned to her face

"Jack let me go or...!" Jack crushed his lips on hers, Seras bit down on his lip but he still did not pull away, she managed to free her arm and punch his skull she yanked her head away from his

"Jack please if you don't stop Alucard will kill you!" the punch did not have a great effect he healed himself before grabbing his masters arm again.

"Master, I love you" The words rattled thought seras ears she shook her head

"Jack I saved you and your my fledgling, that's it there is nothing else, I do care for you but not in that way" Her words made him growl and he tightened his grip

"Too, late" he purred in her ear, he stared to lick her neck and inhaling the scent of her blood he bit down

"No jack, you're not ready! Jack stop!" But it was too late he realised his grip and stumbled back his eyes now completely red no white, black shadows formed around his body

"_Oh fuck!_ Jack you were not ready yet!" she yelled, seras felt a pang inside her _"oh know Alucard is coming! He'll kill jack I need to separate the bond before it's too late" _she though trying to ignore the sounds of her lovers heavy footsteps .Seras closed her human eyes and focused on her third, She then opened her human eyes It was as if time stood still she looked at jack who was still getting wrapped up by shadows and saw a small light coming for inside his chest. She looked closer at the light and soon a small see-though chain appeared, she followed it and the end was coming from the centre of her chest. Seras walked over to jack

"I am sorry Jack, you've suffered so much I know you don't deserve this, I should be the one who has their heart ripped out" A single blood tear fell from her eye as she dug her nails into his chest , the flesh was think and hard to tear through , she finally felt the bone that linked his rib cage together she snapped the bone and gently removed the heart , It was cold and lifeless the chain was coming out from the centre of the dead organ, using a single nail she made a small slit and pulled out the chain. Carefully placing the heart back in between the lungs she stood back her hands shook as she held the chain

"I am so sorry" And with that she snapped the chain, as she did time resumed its self and watched jacks expression turn into shock and pain. He collapsed on the floor and screamed in agony. Seras knelt down by his side

"Jack the chain has been broken now, your free I am sorry but I had to do it, I don't ask for your forgiveness" Her eyes filled with tears, she licked his large wound attempting to heal it, she sighed in relief as it started to heal. But the pain was still there

"Master!" Jack clutched his chest

"I am not your master anymore, my name is seras Victoria" After a few moments his pain started to die down, he stood up suddenly and grabbed seras again but this time he was even more stronger

"Jack let me go" She saw something in his eyes, something that made her shiver

"What makes you think I will" he hissed, he came closer to kiss her again

"I warn you boy, I f you do not release your hold I will kill you before even have time to blink" Seras held her breath as she saw the ancient vampire appear from the shadows.

"Alucard" Jack was now frowning at the no life king, he let go of his ex-master .Seras stood back and looked at Alucard,

"It's alright Alucard, I've broke the chain he can leave now" she spoke trying to avoid his fiery gaze, he smirked

"Now then, I think you should leave now before I lose my temper completely" Jack grit his teeth, this only made Alucard smirk

"You dare bare your fangs at me? You really are foolish I won't ask again!" Seras knew he was telling the truth

"Jack, please he won't hesitate" she warned

"Yes my king" The new vampire winked at seras before running off into the darkness, seras felt herself shudder at the wink. Shaking her head she turned around

"It was hard, I..."she sighed not knowing how to finish her sentence. Alucard growled

"He touched you"

"It was only a kiss" she pouted, pretending not to her the growl in his voice. She soon felt his heavy hands on her waist and he placed her over his shoulder

"Wah! Alucard put me down!"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Were you taking me?"

"You were kissed by another man so you're having a bath"

"Hum well that sounds good about now"

"With me in it"

"WAH! I don't think so!" She protested hitting his back

"Yes" he answered

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"Fine" seras sighed knowing she would not win.

_Monday night (seras bedroom)_

Seras felt very giddy that night, she was going to bind with her master she smiled and crawled out of her bed. There was knock at her door

"Come in" she called, It was December

"Good evening my dear, I have come to help you get ready" Seras saw that she was holding a very dusty brown box and a small black bag with a golden handle

"Female maintenance" she joked, December nodded

"Yes indeed, everyone ready, you should see it seras it looks amazing in the main hall"

"I can't wait, but I feel a bit nervous" seras confessed.

"Well it's only natural for a bride to feel like that on her wedding day"

"It is like a wedding" seras smiled

"Now then, sit down and I will brush your hair for you" Seras sat down at her dressing table, looking at her reflection she suddenly felt sad

"Do you think, I am good enough for him" December was shocked by her question

"Of course you are my dear, trust me the king never goes for second best" December started brushing her now long blonde hair, seras closed her eyes she had always loved it when someone brushed her hair it always made her feel calm.

"December, The night when you told me about what fledglings are, you left when Sylvester started talking about braking the bond" December paused knowing what seras was trying to ask

"Seras, my master broke his bound with me, and I loved him very much which made it even more painful" seras felt her heart burn

"Oh, December ..." seras saw a single blood tear fall from her red wine eyes

"well , I was turned when I was twenty years old my whole family had been killed by a vampire hunter , I still don't know why but my master came and killed the hunter he then made me his fledgling, But fifty years later he told me he had to brake then bond"

"But why" seras asked

"Because he had fallen in love with his master, the pain was unbearable but the pain in my heart hurt more" seras swallowed, it was the same situation between her, jack and Alucard

"It was a long time ago, and most of my human emotions are gone now but the feeling of heart ache remains he died a hundred years ago , his master killed him" Seras was shocked by the story

"Why do masters and fledglings fall in love so much, I am sorry if it's rude to say so but..."

"It's alright, well we still don't know the reasons why my dear, it just happens" December had placed the brush down on the table and looked at sears in the mirror

"Seras no matter what the king says, don't be ashamed of your humanity I think it's one of the reasons why he loves you so much"

"He has never said he loves me" seras spoke trying to keep her tone even

"maybe the word "love" does not sum up what he feels for you, I am sure that it is much more then that" Seras smiled at her kind words and leaned into her hand resting on her shoulder

"Why do you think he would like my humanity, he always complains about it" December looked into seras eyes

"Seras, humans walked the earth before vampires did, and every vampire was once a human and when we become a vampire most of our human emotions are pulled out of our hearts and souls like the tide, we become creatures of the night drinking the blood of humans and we seem to forget about the feeling of the sun on our skin , or the feeling when a lover leaves us for dead, the feeling of the snow and the wind , we become lifeless like a stone only to watched the world grow older as we are forever frozen , we say we despise humans, that they are weak and fragile , that their emotions are pathetic , yet we need then to live, we need them for fledglings , we need them because once upon a time we were them , we felt the sun on our skin , and felt hate , love and despair humans are reminders of our humanity , and to know that all emotions have been washed away it eats away at us until we are nothing but an empty shell of what was, thankfully some emotions we keep hidden , we hide them within the shadows behind our hearts they are all that is left, but you have more than just a few scarps of emotions , you have a human heart within a vampires body, and when the king is around he feels things he has not in decades , so my dear I think your humanity is one of the reasons he loves you because , around you he **feels **again and does not have to hide it" Seras let her word sink in deep , she started to cry blood tears, December understood and whispered in her ear

"To **feel** is to love and to love is to **feel **again, now my dear let's get you ready" The vampires wiped the young girls tears way and hugged her, seras smiled _"she is truly amazing"_

"Well then what's in that box" seras spoke perking up, December walked over to the bed

"This was the King's mothers, it's the most beautiful dress in the whole castle" She pulled the lid of the box and pulled out the most beautiful dress seras ever seen,

"It's beautiful December, it would make an angles halo seem second best" she mused her mouth wide open

"I knew you would like it" The dress was completely white it was low cut so that the shoulders were bare, the fabric was white silk and had silver butterfly's sewn in a spiral around the whole dress, the lining on the top and on the hem was white fur each strand like a feather in the breeze, there were no sleeves but a pair of white silk cloves that when to the elbow, at the back of the dress there was a trail of butterfly's all mingled together.

"His mother must have loved butterflies" seras spoke observing the butterfly trail

"Well her nick name was the butterfly" December answered

Seras got undress and slid into the dress, she was surprised that it felt almost weightless she gently pulled her gloves on when December handed her white stockings which sear pulled up her legs

"Ah don't forget this" Seras felt her face go red when she looked at the white garter in December's hand

"For the stockings" December smiled at seras's reaction, she hesitated but took them and but pulled them up her legs _"I just know that Alucard is gonna tease me about them later"_ she thought to herself

"Okay now then make up" December smiled pulling out a small bag, she used eyeliner and mascara first

"I am sorry if I poke you in the eye"

"Don't worry"

She showed seras a small collection of eyelid powder, seras choose a light, almost see-thought powder, and after December added the powder she added a red lip tint to her lips.

"There, you look wonderful my dear just one more thing to add" Seras watched curiously as the vampire opened the black bag, she opened her mouth when December pulled out a small tiara with small crystal butterflies

"Don't worry it's not real silver" December spoke as she carful placed it on top of seras head, she then stood back to admire her work

"You know, you look a lot like his mother did" Seras smiled happy to hear that. She suddenly heard Sylvester voice pop inside her head _"c'mon seras it's almost time, Grrr Al is taking you away from me already wahahhhh_" seras laughed at her friends over dramatic crying , she saw that December looked confused she pointed to her head

"Sylvester, and there already for me but you're not dressed yet!" seras spoke panicking , she then watched a little embarrassed as December wrapped a new set of clothes around her , she was wearing a long black dress and black pearls to match.

"I really need to learn how to do that" seras spoke as the two draculinas started walking down the steps

_Main hall_

December was right the main hall looked beautiful, the once red curtains now had been turned to white, and rows of seats had been added and at the end of each row blue roses had been attached. Seras glanced around the room to find her new friends, they were sitting in one of the rows waving at her, Seras looked towards the throne to find Alucard sanding in front of his throne and Lupus was standing next to him. Seras felt like all of the butterflies on her dress had entered her stomach, Alucard was wearing black trousers, white shirt and had a long purple cape with his family's coat of arms sewn onto the shoulder area, Seras felt all eyes on her as she and December walked down the centre of the chapel like setting. December sent a mental message to seras _"don't worry you look beautiful, just remember what we practise and you'll be just fine" _seras smiled at her friend as they now walked up the steps in front of the throne. _"Okay seras chill, just remember the words, God I spent ages learning them, and why does it have to be in Latin" _seras was now facing the man who turned her, the man she loved she looked into his eyes never taking her gaze away from his, Lupus was holding a book in his left hand and a small ceremonial knife in his right with jewels encrusted in the handle. He began the ceremony as the chandelier lights had been dimmed "please stand" The vampires in the rows stood and their eyes blazed red,

"Brothers and sisters, we have gathered here on this night to bind our king with his fledgling , our king had decided that she is worthy to become his no-life qween, If any vampire knows why she may not be speak now" he paused and to seras relief no one objected , he continued " seras Victoria , If you commit any act of treason to out king you will be hunted down and killed , If you are unfaithful to our king your punishment will be decided on the act you committed , I ask you now will you promise to love, and obey for eternity until you are no more?" Seras answered

"I promise to do so" Alucard let a sadistic smile spread across his face, Lupus then read out the second rite "you're Royal Highness Vald, tempes Dracula do you state that this is you're chosen bride and that she is worthy to be allowed into your kingdom ?"

"I to allow my chosen bride into my kingdom, until we are both no more" His voice loomed in the air

"I will now begin the binding rite" Lupus opened up book and began reading a passage out load

"sanguis sanguinis , Caro de carne mea , ligare nos semper , et semper amen" As the vampire spoke the ancient words seras removed her glove as did Alucard , Lupus cut seras arm the smell of her sweet blood filled the lungs of the vampires making them tense , He then cut Alucard's

"simul in unum, ligare coniunctis" As he spoke the words the two vampires held hands their blood mixing together, seras felt a rush of power enter her body , followed by a small amount of pain Lupus gave seras a small nod to say her line , she closed her eyes

"Promitto manere latus, usque ad finem vitae" she felt Alucard's hand tighten around hers opened her eyes, he opened his mouth to say the last words to end the ritual

"Vos Mei usque ad finem seculi" As the last words were spoken seras winced at the white pain that entered her body, she let out a small gasp then to her amazement two small chains appeared from their closed fingers, she followed the chain until she saw that it was wrapped around her neck, Alucard's chain was also wrapped around his, they were now bound to each other, as the lights from the chandelier rose the chain slowly disappeared , the vampires whom were still standing clapped and cheered seras smiled at Sylvester who stood on her chair

"Yeah! Woo! Go Al!" Alucard pulled seras into his chest and kissed her gently this made the crowed of vampires cheer even more loudly, Sylvester turned to face the crowed

"Okay every one let's move out! " Seras watched as the vampires walked out into the ball room and began to chat and dance leaving seras alone with Alucard

"That went very well" seras smiled, Alucard pulled her closer

"Your mine forever now seras" He spoke stroking her hair, seras bit her lip not sure if she should ask

"Alucard why have you never said you love me, I mean it's just ..." Alucard looked down at his bride with a slight frown but chuckled

"that word "love" is such a human expression , I can't just sum up how I feel for you in one simple human word, what I feel for you takes a life time to explain" he spoke , seras pulled away a little hurt

"But ..." she stopped and smiled wickedly

"I love you, do you truly feel nothing when I say that" Alucard scowled

"No, One simple word does not mean anything" Seras only giggled at his reply this annoyed him

"Something amusing?" Seras came closer

"Alucard, I love you" The vampire frowned again

"I don't know what you are trying to accomplish seras" seras warped herself in his cloak

"I love you" she pulled down on his cloak so he came closer to her face his wild untamed hair covered have of his face

"I love you, master" Her plan worked

"I love you seras, I love you, I love you, and I love you" he purred into her ear

"Dam you, why do you always bring out my weak side" he licked her neck as he spoke her spine tingled under his touch

"I am still trying to find that out myself " she gasped as she felt his fangs sinker into her skin , she moved her head back so that he could bite harder ,he spoke his voice muffled by her neck

"Seras..." seras was held her breath when she heard an ear splitting scream that came from the ball room, both span round to investigate when a blood caked Aurora stumbled through the door

"Darcy is dead!" she cried before collapsing to the floor seras covered her mouth with her hand almost paralysed on the spot

"Oh my God"

**WOW O_O what the hell went wrong there! Find out in the next chap coming soon! (And yes the language that they use is Latin) **

**HINT: Alucard and seras get a visit from an old friend, who killed Darcy? And could Alucard's findings when he went away have something to do with jack's village? **

**Hope you enjoyed it sorry if it was a bad chap T T PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. The tears of a monster

**Hiya Guyz! Next chap for you here (^_^) sorry about the bad spelling in the previous chap dam dyslexia! GRRR, sorry this chap will mostly be about Alucard and seras ENJOY!**

**Thanks for the reviews from, Iced Diamond! , he will knock four times, and everyone else **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing **

**Rated T for language, some blood**

Shadows behind the heart

Before seras could realise it, she helped Aurora to her feet and looked at her she was covered in blood thankfully it was not her own

"Seras take Aurora to her room, I will see you there" Seras nodded and exited the main hall. Watching her with worried eyes the no life king entered the ball room. Inside he saw his vampire subjects gathering around the remains of Darcy. Sylvester noticed he had entered the room

"Al, one moment we were dancing then I heard Aurora screaming" Alucard placed a hand on her champagne coloured hair

"Please tend to Aurora and take December and Ember with you"

"Yeah sure, I am really worried about Aurora" The cat girl and the female vampires teleported away from the crime scene leaving Alucard with the male vampires

"Kajen, what happened" he asked a short stumpy vampire

"Sir... I am not quite s...sure" he stuttered still in shock, Alucard ordered the vampires to make way so he could evaluate the wounds , one single stab would had pieced the heart it was quick but painful, Alucard sneered at the overpowering smell of silver . He knelt down next to the blooded corpse, Darcy had been his most trusted adviser for many years his eyes were still open and he had not turned to dust, Alucard noticed a small shard of silver still stuck in the body ignoring the burning pain of the silver he yanked it out, the room fell silent as the vampire remains turned to dust the king growled in anger

"Whoever did this, knew how to get in hear unseen we have a traitor in our midst" his voice bellowed throughout the room causing the vampires to look at each other

"but surely , my king no one would betray you" Kajen spoke , this caused Alucard to growl louder , the silver shard in his hand he sent flying towards Kajen , he missed on purpose and landed in-between his short log like legs

"S...sorry...sire" he spoke almost swallowing his tongue

"Search the castle, don't leave one room unchecked" the tone of his command sent the vampires scattering out of the ball room. He then teleported away from the ball room

_Aurora's bedroom_

Seras and Ember slid the blood covered vampire out of her clothes and dressed her in a blue night dress, gently they laid her down into her bed, her dress the small colour as the sheets making her vibrant orange hair stand out. Ember stroked her face

"At least she is asleep poor thing, Darcy was like a brother to her" Seras turned to December

"What happened" she breathed

"We had began dancing for at least five minutes, until we hear Aurora scream we saw her clutching Darcy then she ran out of the room"

"It was a horrid sight" December nodded to Embers statement

"Who would do this? I mean did no one see anybody?" The draculinas shook their heads

"It just happened so fast" Ember spoke stroking Aurora's small hand , At that same moment Sylvester entered the room and collapsed by the bed side grabbing the sleeping vampire's free hand and kissed it

"Whoever the fuck did this to Darcy is going to fucking pay" Sylvester cursed, seras had never seen the cat like girl so angry before but gave a little smile to how concerned she was for Aurora _"she really does love her" _Ember placed a hand on Sylvester shoulder "don't worry, sis has been through far worse than hell this" December walked over to seras

"What a horrible ending to a perfect semper teneatur my dear" Seras waved her hands

"Huh, or don't worry about that , I am more worried about Aurora for at moment" December smiled , seras smiled back " but I do feel different , It's almost like something has been added to me"

"that's the feeling of my blood running through your veins , seras" She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up_ "bloody hell he always has to pop out of nowhere" _seras thought to herself . The female vampires stood by in respect as their king had entered the room, he waved his hand as a sign to let them resume their position, as they did he spoke to December

"How is she?"

"She is fine thank goodness, I think it best to let her sleep for now" The king nodded, before he turned to seras

"Seras, it's almost midnight" Seras was about to protest but decided not to, he had lost an adviser so she did not want to cause him trouble, she said goodnight to her friends then teleported with Alucard back to her room.

_Seras's room_

Unembarrassed she removed her butterfly dress carefully placing it back into the box in which December had brought it up in , After removing her stockings and garter she wiped the makeup off her face , she turned to find Alucard all ready undressed and in his red pj's rubbing her eye she slid into the silk covers next to Alucard

"Alucard, are you alright?" she spoke unable to keep the concern from her voice, the vampire leaned up on his arm so that his face was on its side

"Darcy was not only a loyal and truthful adviser, he has been a good friend to me and to have lost a master and a vampire in the same month is quite irritating" Seras gave a small kind smile , like always he would never show his feelings but seras knew he was very sad . She shuffled closer to him so that her face was next to his chest, she rested her forehead into him were once a heart beat lived, now was gone for good.

"Do you know who did it?" she spoke choosing her words carefully

"No, but I will find out and when I do I will show them my true colours" he spoke raising his voice, seras gulped

"Are you going to leave again?" she asked feeling her cheeks burn

"Why, will you miss me?" he teased her, she gave him a looking hinting for a more serious answer

"No" his answer simple yet full of reason, seras gave a small sigh of relive. The ancient vampire cupped her face with his hand

"You looked beautiful tonight, but I still think you will always look best with nothing on" he purred, causing seras to frown

"Pervert" she hissed, he chuckled then leaning in closer he kissed her his tongue clashing with hers, seras broke the kiss and slid over so that her back was turned from his face, he chuckled again

"Still acting like a little sacred police girl are we?" he mocked her

"No it's not that at all, I am sleepy" she said coldly, Alucard only took her words as an encouragement he slid an arm underneath her small frame and turned her around so that she was facing him again, she opened her mouth to speak only to have it silenced as his mouth covered hers "_basted" _she thought annoyed at herself for giving in so easily, he licked her face after the kiss

"I love you" seras eyes widened at what her lover had said

"W...what?" Alucard grinned at her expression

"Go to sleep, my dear" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer into his chest, seras smiled she closed her eyes _"I love you too" _she thought knowing he was reading her mind

_Seras's bedroom(next night)_

Seras felt something wet slither across her face, causing her to wake up her vision at first was blurred until she saw the shape of an enormous four eyed dog licking her face. The vampire screamed in alarm and shot out of the bed covers

"What the hell!" she then frowned on hearing a deep, mocking laughter

"Alucard!" she yelled, whipping the saliva off her face the dog then slowly took the form of a very amused vampire

"Something scare you my dear?" Seras only smiled at him

"That was mean" she spoke before pouncing on him, delighted with her response he wrapped his arms around her pulling her down into a soft, warm kiss. Seras rolled off him

"I am going to get dressed" Alucard grabbed her arm before she could stand up, pulling her onto his lap

"close your eyes, then imagine a new set of clothes wrapping around you" Seras obeyed, she imagined a pair of black jeans wrapping around her legs, then a long red sleeved top and a pair of black boots she felt her body become bare then something soft wrapping around her body, she opened her eyes to find that she was wearing exactly what she imagined

"I did it! But I could never do it before" Alucard grinned baring his fangs

"You have my blood flowing through you, so it has enhanced your powers" Seras turned to his lap to face him

"Thank you, master" she spoke giving him his old name. There was a knock at the door, seras went to answer but found that she was still in his grip

"Come in "he ordered, Lupus entered the room with a tray

"Good evening sire, my lady" he placed the tray on the bed

"There is a gentleman down stairs, he says he wishes to speak to you and the queen" he bowed then exited the room

"Who do you think it could be?" seras asked pouring the blood into a glass and handed it to Alucard. He only gave her an insane grin as an answer

" we shall see" Seras rolled her eyes , she poured a second glass and put it to her lips she then was shocked at how she poured the drink without a second thought , she frowned but drank after she licked the glass clean she looked at her ex-master

"Must be your blood" He nodded at her in agreement, he drew her closer and licked her lips

"Well now my dear she we go and see who this gentleman is"

_Library_

Seras felt her crimson eyes widen in delight

"Walter!" she ran to the elderly man and threw her arms around him

"Ah Miss Victoria, you look very well" The butler smiled, he then looked up at Alucard

"Alucard, how are you?"

"Very well thank you Walter, but what brings you here?" Alucard gestured for them to sit in the large leather chairs, surrounded by shelves of books. Walter took in a deep breath

"Things at Hellsing have taken turn for the worst, the nights of the round table are still fighting over who should take over , and to make things worst England has been getting threats every day from an unknown group" He paused waiting for a response , he then continued " The attacks so far have been random , until two days ago when we received a message , it was written in blood I have it here" He pulled out a scarp piece of paper and read it out loud " To the hellsing community , your weak attempts to stop us , are going to waste this is only the beginning to the hell we are about to raise" Seras clenched her fist

"Freaks?" she asked, Walter then frowned

"this is why I have come here , we sent a squid team to an incident were civilians were getting attacked and only one survived , when he came back he told us that the attackers were all female vampires, not freaks" The atmosphere changed as the ancient vampire let out an insane laughter

"Well, well, well it appears that someone is making an army of fledgling vampires" Walter nodded

"Yes, I understand that you have been having similar trouble here"

"Villages have been attacked and nearly all the females have been taken, so the host vampire must have come from this country" seras looked between the two men as if she was watching a ping Pong mach

"Umm so what you're saying is that a vampire from Romania has been making a female vampire army to attack England?"

"Yes, that is precisely it, but there is more"

"Oh?" Alucard learned forward in his chair, Walter looked at seras

"Seras you do know about Mina harked and Alucard don't you?" seras nodded, the mention of her name caused Alucard to growl

"Why should **she** have anything to do with this?" he snapped

"Because Alucard, her bones are missing from her grave" This made His eyes widen and his trade mark grin appear on his face. Seras looked puzzled

"But why would someone take her bones?"

"We still don't know Miss Victoria"

"I see"

"It appears that we need your assistance one last time, I will not let Integra down" Alucard smiled at seras

"Are you ready to fight for hellsing again, police girl?" Seras smiled and nodded

"Well then, we shall leave tomorrow I don't like being away from hellsing too long" All three agreed

_The stair case _

Seras left Alucard and Walter to talk in the library and she always found that walking cleared her head. She found a door behind a tapestry hanging in one of the corridors, seras being curious opened it to find a very dusty stone stair case, she sneezed as she walked up it

"Geeze when was the last time this place was cleaned" she said to herself. She then found herself face to face with a large oak door, she then grumbled because it was a sealed door that only Alucard could open

"Hang on, if I have his blood in my body then maybe..." she placed her hand on the door the letters glowed red and it opened

"Heh, it worked" She stepped through the door , the room looked like an attic furniture with dust covers , old paintings staked up in plies , seras walked around the old creaking floor boards, she then spotted a small blue chest the lock was old and rusty and the paintwork was chipped , she carefully opened it . At first it appeared to be junk, a few scraps of paper an old toy bear and a black and white picture, two little boys they both were wearing Victorian style clothing and were standing in front of a willow tree

"That's the willow tree from the secret garden!" she gasped , one of the boys had long wavy brown hair his face expression was more of a frown , The other more taller boy had messy shoulder length black hair , he had a very strange smile almost devilish , sears recognised the boy

"No way! It's Alucard?" she flipped the picture over to read the pencil writing on the back _vald Dracula and Radu _ sears placed the picture back in the box and rummaged, she pulled out a letter with a red wax seal. It had already been opened she started to read it

"To my darling sons, I hope that you are both well and that Maria is taking good care of you, all is well in England Apart from the rain although it reminded me of the time when we were out walking by the sea and then it poured down, remember how we had to wait an hour under that small tree for it to stop! Hopefully I can return soon and we can then take more walks by the sea, missing you both, mother" Seras thought deeply _"Alucard has never told me much about his mother, then again he does not talk about any of his family" _ seras placed the small letter back inside the trunk and was about to close it when something shinny caught her eye, It was a small golden heart shaped locket attached to a gold chain, although it had been there for some time it was as if it was made yesterday , seras ran her thump across the tiny engraved word "Cneajna, what a beautiful name" seras opened the locket to find a black and white image of a women, her body was turned to the side and had both of her hands resting on her shoulder, her long untamed hair fell around her small frame , she had a soft smile and such an angelic look in her eyes that made you want to smile back at her. Sears stroked the imaged "what happened to you" Seras closed the trunk still holding the locket she suddenly felt attached to the image inside. Standing up and whipping the dust from her top she walked deeper into the room, more dust cover furniture and a small section filled with old toys seras continued walking until she came across a second room opening the door she felt her mouth open. It looked like an art gallery, The room was quite long and looked more like a hall way seras looked at each painting as she walked toward the end of the room, she struggled to pronounce some of the names and some of the paintings made her giggle, each painting was a portrait of Alucard's family most were men, they all were wearing very old fashioned clothing and each had the family seal on their shoulder, The women all looked very stern and their pinned up hair looked five meters tall.

Seras then came to the end of the room, the frame which held the painting was red and had roses carved into it, she almost instantly recognised the women "Cneajna" The painted lady had the same soft smile and angelic look in her eyes, this time her hair was pinned up and she was wearing an ivy green silk dress. Seras then looked at the words at the bottom of the frame attempting to say them

"Cneajna, princess of..."

"Princess of Moldavia" Seras jumped and span around to find Alucard his arms folded across her chest with a slight frown across his face. Seras looked at the painting

"She is your mother, isn't she" she waited for his response

"I thought I told you not to open a door with **my** seal on it" he growled at the draculina

"I am sorry but, my curiosity got the better of me" Alucard glanced at the locket she was now clutching to her chest, she noticed

"I am sorry I know I should not have looked in that chest but...Alucard what happened to your mother?" she asked stepping back from him not knowing what his reaction would be. She heard him sigh, he came closer to the painting and looked up into the women's face

"She was my father's first wife, me, my brother and father went away to fight the Turks we had won and as a sick prank of revenge they sent a message to her saying that we had all died in combat, she then jumped out of her bedroom window, she was a human so she did not survive" Seras took a deep breath at the tragic story

"She killed herself, what did your father do when you returned?" Alucard's eyes darkened

"my father was truly pissed, and when on a rampaged through turkey killing anyone that came in his way, he came back with a ship full of bodies and I impaled them outside this very castle, but me and Radu buried the children"

"H...He killed children!"

"My father was an even bigger monster then I am seras, I will never understand why mother married him"

"You miss her don't you" Alucard chuckled

"She died a long time ago seras, but yes I was very close to her" Seras gently took her ex-masters white gloved hand in her own

"Alucard, even you have feelings" Alucard grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't have those pathetic human emotions that you hang on too" Seras looked into his face, she knew he did

"Alucard I love you" The fire in his eyes began to clam , he gave her an insane smile then a rare thing happened , it was so rare that seras knew she may never see it again , a single blood tear escaped from his eye , it slowly made its way down to his chin before falling onto the stone floor . Seras cupped his face, her small hand only covered half of his jaw line

"I miss my mother too, and my father" He pulled her into his long red clad arms resting his chin on her head

"you are impossible to understand, seras" he spoke his grip tightening , seras smiled , after a few moments they began walking back through the attic room , seras spotted the chest

"Ah hang on I need to put this back" Alucard stopped her and took the locket, he then clipped it around her neck

"Keep it, she would have wanted you to have it" Seras smiled

"Thank you, there is something about her face that I just love" Alucard nodded

"Yes, my father nick named her the butterfly" He spoke as the two vampires left the room together

_Main stair well_

"Ah Walter is your room to your liking?" Alucard asked the elderly man

"It's very cosy thank you Alucard , Well I shall see you both tomorrow , good night" Walter walked up the steps to his bedroom , Seras felt a little excitement stir inside her

"I hope tomorrow night comes quick" she admitted

"And why is that?"

"DUH, because we get to go back to hellsing it will be just like old times"

"Humm so then I get to call you police girl again, and you call me master?" seras frowned

"No, but I won't mind calling you master again"

"Well then let's make a deal every time I call you police girl, you can call me master" Seras huffed

"fine, deal but I need to take a bath all that dust is sticking to my hair ...Alucard I don't like that look in your eye" Alucard picked her up and placed her over his shoulder

"WAH! Not again Alucard put me down!" she yelled

"Ha ha no police girl"

"Fuck you master!"

"Humm that sounds good as well" he chuckled not letting go of the bundle

"Perv"

**Hehe I was giggling when I wrote that bit XD Hope you liked it! **

**HINT: why have Mina's bones been stolen could it have something to do with this unknown group of psycho vamps! Find out in the next chap coming soon! **

**REVIEW PLZZZZZZZ! **


	13. New and Old Enemies

**Hey Guyz! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming! :P next chap for you here Enjoy!**

**Rated T for language **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing! **

Shadows behind the heart 

"WAH? What do you mean you're leaving to night" Sylvester yelled at seras who was struggling to keep her feet on the ground

"Ummm yes well sorry for the sort notice" She spoke rubbing the back of her head

"Oh no you don't I am coming with ya!" The cat girl hissed at a very amused no life king

"Sylvester I would like to leave tonight with my ears intact" Sylvester pouted at the vampire

"Ha! I am going and that's that!" Seras looked at her ex-master with puppy dog eyes

"Please can we take her?" she begged, after a few moments of gazing to her eyes he took a deep sigh

"I suppose I have no choice" Seras smiled at her feline friend and gave her a high five

"I am coming too" Seras span round to find Aurora standing behind them, her face still tinted with sadness

"But Aurora are you well enough?" Seras asked, Aurora place a hand on the young vampires shoulder and smiled

"I want revenge V, for Darcy" Alucard placed a hand over Sylvester's mouth before she could protest

"I understand Aurora, you may come as well" Seras gave the fiery haired draculina a warm gently hug

"We shall all meet in the main hall in half an hour" Alucard ordered before he sank through the floor

_Main hall (half hour later)_

Alucard sat in his large throne waiting for everyone else to arrive, his arms crossed and his leg rested on top of the other, he was wearing his old Hellsing outfit thinking it appropriate for the task in hand. He growled to himself _"so, is this what our kind has come to" _He thought, the voices in his head offered no answer only empty mocking laughter. He sat up slightly and thought about his fledgling , she was free but he would never let her go he had decided this from the first moment he meet her , although he would never tell her that , closing his hell fire filled eyes he thought back to when they were both kept by Hellsing

_Flash back_

"_Wow master look how big the moon is!" He glanced up at the moon, he saw nothing amazing about it, the moon only meant night and that was the only thing he enjoyed about it _

"_And what if it is police girl?" She frowned _

"_I am just saying it looks beautiful tonight, don't you think so?" Again he looked up at the moon, to him it was just a planet which shone because the sun reflected its light on it, he growled at the thought of the sun _

"_It's the moon police girl and that's all, now stop making a fool of yourself we have to get back to Hellsing" He suddenly felt a small pull on his sleeve _

"_Hey wait for me!" He turned around sharply causing her to bump into his chest, the impact made her fall onto the grass below_

"_Ouch" Rubbing her backside, he could not help but chucked _

"_how clumsy you are police girl , always getting into some sort of trouble no matter how big or small" He offered his hand to her , she hesitated but took it The vampire pulled her up with one big swing she was almost weightless to him, After finding her feet she looked at her hand still holding his. She tried to pull away but his grip was still tight _

"_Umm master, can I have my hand back" He ginned his teeth almost glowing in the moonlight, he let go of her hand allowing it to fall back down _

"_Come now police girl don't dawdle" He started walking away followed by his loyal fledgling _

"_Yes master!" _

"_Maybe, one day I can hold your hand longer" He thought to himself _

_End of flash back _

Alucard smiled at the memory still fresh in his complicated mind. He opened his eyes to find Seras staring into his face and was very close

"Alucard did you fall asleep?" Before she could blink he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap

"Admiring my handsome features are we?" He teased the vampire who was struggling to move in his arms

"No I was just wondering if you had dozed off or something"

"Have I ever done that before?" Seras smiled

"No" Alucard looked at her, she was wearing her old Blue Hellsing uniform

"Just like old times, police girl"

"Yes master" They both smiled, the deal that they had made the previous night was going to be very entertaining, Alucard leaned into kiss her

"E'hem, sorry to interrupted but are you both ready to depart the car is waiting outside to take us to the air port" Alucard frowned then smiled

"Still know how to interrupt a wonderful moment Walter?" Seras blushed

"I am very sorry, but I thought that we had two more to add to our party?"

"SYLVETSER!" seras smiled

"We do now" The three watched as Aurora and a very beat up Sylvester made their way down the main stair well

"How many times do I have to tell you? I do not love you"

"It's not like I asked you that, I just said do you have a plane buddy!"

"I know perfectly well what you meant!" Aurora looked wonderful in her light purple dress with golden stitched ivy patterns along the hem and sleeves, she had a small black belt with a sword still in its case attacked to the left side of the belt. Her hair was done up in two bus either side of her head and each had a purple ribbon wrapped around them. Seras could hardly recognised Sylvester in her white and blue Necromancer robs , which completely covered her body the hood hid half of her face but she had a silver mask with strange shapes carved into it completely hiding her face . She was holding the staff that she had used on Alucard the night he found out about jack

"Well now that everyone is here we should take our leave" Walter spoke and offered his arm Aurora "Why thank you" Aurora took the arm sticking her tongue out at Sylvester

"Hey! You're old enough to be his great grandmother"

"Well if it comes to that you're old enough to be my great, great grandmother!" she yelled back walking through the hallway, Sylvester blew a raspberry at Aurora

"May I?" Seras offered her arm acting as if she were a gentleman, the cat girl curtsied

"Why thank you kind sir" The girls giggled as they all walked down the corridor, seras sent a mental messages to her friends that stayed _"we will be back before you know it" _

"_I hope so seras, take care"_

"_Same here and take care of sis for me" _

"_I will" _

_Back in England _

Seras chased the rain drops with her finger as they plashed against the window of the car, it had been a long journey and it was day time not the best time for a vampire to be awake. Turning her body forward she looked at Alucard who was sleeping next to her in the leather seats, his left arm draped over her shoulders _"he must be finding all of this very irritating " _she thought smiling, she glanced over at Sylvester and Aurora who were also asleep, Aurora had her head leaning on Sylvester shoulder and looked quite content _"were is a camera when you need one" _ feeling her eye lids becoming heavy she leaned into her sleeping lover his arm tightening around her as she did, she soon had fallen into the arms of a deep slumber.

_Hellsing (twilight)_

Seras opened her eyes as the car came to a stop, she looked out of the window feeling her stomach do a summersault, Hellsing standing as proud as the day she left. Walter opened the door

"welcome back miss Victoria" Seras took his hand that her offered to help her out of the car, soon she felt a pair of heavy hands fall on her shoulders glancing up she found Alucard with a very twisted smile on his face

"At least this time, I am not here as a prisoner" Sylvester and Aurora had joined them in looking up at the building

"Man the amount of spiritual aura that this place is giving off" Sylvester mused

"Spiritual aura?" seras asked

"Yes, it's the amount of undead power that a certain object of building or even person has, and this place had fucking shit loads! I feel my powers growing by just standing outside"

"Shame your mouth power is not decreasing" Aurora hissed starching her limbs, the cat girl span around

"Ah I think some ones in a bad mood" she spoke patronising the now red faced vampire

"Don't make me..."  
"Why don't we all go inside, it looks as if it might rain again" Walter interrupted

_The briefing lounge _

Walter came in with a tray of three glasses of blood and one cup of hot milk

"A little refreshment" he added as he handed out the drinks , seras was about to refuse the drink until she felt Alucard's gaze on her , she took the drink and drank the red liquid almost smashing through the table in annoyance . Aurora took her drink and sipped it

"Ummm I am sorry but why does this taste like plastic?" Seras smiled, she was used to the taste of donor blood bags

"Because it's from a donor blood bag, so it's not fresh but it still keeps you just as strong" Aurora shrugged her shoulders and continued drinking. Sylvester purred with delight as Walter gave her the hot milk

"Cheers grandpa" Walter ignored the new nickname and smiled before turning on the overhead projector, he paused for everyone's attention

"For the last mouth we have been getting random attacks around the country, only up to a few days ago we found out that a vampire has been kidnapping females from Romania and turning them into vampires, The attacks have now been closer to London and notes written in blood have been left with warnings of some sort of large attack that the group is plotting, Now a new report has just come in that Mina Harkers bones have been stolen from her grave and this note was left on her grave stone"

Walter pulled up a picture of a grave stone with a strange symbol stamped on a piece of paper, the symbol appeared to be a circle with two moons and small strange letters around the circle part. Sylvester slammed her mug down on the large oak table

"Fucking basted!" All eyes were on Sylvester

"We have a serious problem that is not just a symbol it's the first stage to Necromancer resurrection!" Seras heard glass shatter, Alucard crushed the drink and stood up

"They're going to resurrect Mina Harker, how pathetic" Seras was just about to speak when a very flustered Hellsing Officer bust through the doors

"S...Sir we are under attack by Vampires!" At that moment something had burst through the ceiling and landed in the centre of the table almost snapping it into, The Ancient vampire burst out into a spine chilling laughter

"Anderson, it's been too long"

**WAH! Mina back from the dead that can't be good! Sorry if it was a bit short but I wanted to have the next part of the story in one chapter**

**HINT: who is Attacking Hellsing, and what does Anderson want, and Will Sylvester have to raise a certain blondie haired sprit to give them a hand **

**Find out in the next chap coming soon! **

**REWVIEW PLEASE! **


	14. Era and Mina

**Hi Peeps! Next chappie for ya Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

**Rated T for language, blood, and a hint of...! REVEIW! **

Shadows behind the heart

"Anderson, It's been too long" Alucard gave the priest a twisted grin , The man rose his emerald eyes clashing with Alucard's red , Before long Anderson took a clenched fist and directed it at Alucard who then drew his fits back and it collided with Andersons. The two began punching at each other until Seras jumped on The Scott's mans back pulling him down to the now snapped in two table.

"Ah get of me ye heathen!" Seras managed to lock his arms around hers so that he could not get back up again, seras was infuriated

"How dare you come crashing down through the ceiling like that! If you wanted to fight you could have at least used the bloody door!" The priest growled

"I have not come to fight as much as I would like, but I have been sent to dispose of the monsters such as ye self that has been roaming free in this god forsaken land" Seras ignored the insult

"But why have you come **here**?" She spoke allowing him to stand

"Av'e been sent to warn ye, Mina Harker has been resurrected and is now a part of the legio forum" the room fell silent, seras was the first to speak

"What's Legio Forum mean?" Alucard answered with a dangerous tone in his voice

"Vampire legion, so it seems that we are too late from preventing the resurrection but why would the Iscariot organisation warn us or is this another one of your dirty little tricks?"

"I warn ye vampire Speak ill of us and I will sever ya head again, We are warning ye because we need ya help and by judging by the fact that ye did not know she had been resurrected , tells me you will be needing our assistance as well" Alucard frowned , again the room fell silent until Sylvester spoke

"I am sorry but who's the Scottish dude?" Anderson stared daggers at the cat like girl

"Ah Necromancer had a brush with a nasty curse did we?" Sylvester climbed up onto the shattered table and flicked his noise

"Why ya little..."

"I am sorry to interrupt but didn't that human just say we were under attack?" Seras glance over at a very bewildered officer

"Umm yea" Seras spoke shoving Sylvester away from the priest who looked as if he was about to behead her feline friend, the group made their way through the hall way. Seras heard gunshots and smelled the blood of the hellsing staff, she then turned to Sylvester

"Can you fell anything?"

"Yes four vampires, one is attacking outside near the entrance, two are fighting in a hallway somewhere, and the other is down on a lower level" Seras nodded

"Alucard" But before she could say anything else the vampire gave her his trade mark grin and sank through the floor, seras smiled

"Well I will go and take care of the vamp outside, Aurora you and Sylvester can go and have fun with the pair and...Anderson...you stay with Walter"

"Humph a vampire giving me orders" But he stayed behind as the three ran off in different directions

_The dungeons _

Alucard sensed he was getting closer to his prey, he smirked they were moving fast. Sighing he leaned against the cold stone walls waiting impatiently for the vampire to arrive. Ten minutes went by until he spotted a female vampire running towards him , her long brown her flowing behind her , Alucard grinned she only had a small gun

"Such a pathetic weapon, do you really think you could kill me with that?" He asked the girl who was aiming her gun in between his eyes

"don't doubt me , Alucard" she clicked the trigger and fired , his blood splattered across the wall and his head was tossed back , the girl shook as she head his mocking laughter fill the empty room

"Ha Ha what fun you are, you are out of bullets so what will you do now, chew me to death?"

"B...ut how are you still alive that gun had blessed bullets!"

"Did your master tell you that?" The girl vampire hissed

"H...He would never do that to me!" Alucard healed his wound tossing his head back he pulled out his jackal from one of the many pockets in his large red coat.

"Well too late now" He fired, after the body slumped to the ground the no life king chuckled to himself

"Humm what a weak fledgling, still why would he tell her that the bullets were blessed"

_Meanwhile In the north hallway_

"Ha! I have not had this much fun in years!" The cat girl spoke while calling on a spirit of earth to throw large rocks at the vampires who were using dead bodies as a wall of protection

"Honestly you really are mad, just kill them already so I can go to sleep quicker" Aurora spoke dodging bullets

"Yea but It's more fun if you play with them before you kill them!"

"oh for fucks sake I will put them out of their misery" Aurora speed past the bullets and jumped over the body wall, pulling out her sword she stabbed both vampires at the same time skewering them on her blessed silver blade before they turned to dust.

"Humm don't you think they were a little too easy to kill, for us I mean" she spoke wiping her dress shaking the dust off

"Yea they were, and their bullets weren't even blessed" Sylvester added in agreement, at the same moment Alucard phased through the walls with a look of disappointment on his face

"Well I found that rather boring, how was your kill Aurora?"

"Well they were just a little too easy to kill, well seras should be back soon" Then there was a pause, Auroras eyes widened

"Hang on if they both were so easy to kill, why did their master send them hear unless...a distortion!" Alucard did not need to think twice, he phased through the walls to get to seras before anyone else did.

_Meanwhile outside_

Seras walked around the front entrance like a cat sneaking up on a mouse, her harkonnen held ready in her arms, she heard nothing _"maybe Sylvester was wrong, or I have not found them yet"_ the thought made her tighten her beloved gun even more as she stealth walked around a large hedge she them felt her chest tighter as she heard a small laugh, she aimed her Harkonnen at a figure emerging out from the shadows

"My, my what a way to treat your own kind" A women almost as tall as her ex-master stood before her, She was wearing a white suite and hat she was also holding a strange shaped weapon with a chain attacked

"Who the hell are you!" The women merely laughed, Seras got a glimpse of her face and what she saw made her heart ache, Alucard but in a female version. The women had long black hair and the same twisted smile, even her eyes were the same but had a more feminine shape, and her lips were plump and dyed blood red. Seras felt her mouth open

"Surprised? Well I would be seras Victoria" she shuddered _"she even has a hint of him in her voice, what the fuck is she!" _she shook her head, and them pointed her gun at the She-card

"What do you want, why did you come here?" she demanded, the women removed her hat and mock bowed

"My name is Era, and it's a pleasure to meet you my dear" seras had heard enough she fired her gun, the she-card flew a few feet backwards from the impact. Seras hesitantly walked forward to the body but before she could reach the body it flew up into the air

"What an impressive shot seras, unfortunately that won't kill me" Seras growled in anger she pulled out shadows from her body and formed a pair of wings, she flew up and punched her in the jaw and almost instantly the she-card hit her back

"Oh come now my dear why don't you just make it easier on yourself and let me kill you, I would love to sink my teeth into you"

"Fuck you!" Seras pulled another shadow out form her arm and stabbed her with it her blood gushed from the wound as seras pulled it out, but to her horror she did not turn to dust _"but how?"_ seras thought helplessly as the she-card used her chain weapon and wrapped it around seras neck

"One pull and your little head comes off"

"I don't think so" Seras looked down to find Alucard glaring up at the female version of him, He fired his gun over, and over until the women let go of seras

"Gotcha!" she was caught by Sylvester who then gently placed her onto the ground before flying up into the air again

"I call upon the spirit of water, bless it and fire it at the she-al!" her staff glowed and a sprit appeared throwing vines of holy water at the women

"AH! Dam you Necromancer, No need to bring holy water into this I am here to bring a message my master wishes to have an audience with Alucard tomorrow night outside St marks Church in east London, I shall take my leave seras Victoria I hope to finish this battle with you another time" The she-card tilted her hat and flew off into the night.

"Al you never told me you had a sister!" Sylvester joked. Alucard was smiling slightly the moon reflected in his orange glasses, He then turned around to his small group

"It seems I have been offered an invitation, how thoughtful I shall look forward to it" Seras stood up and was now leaning on her Harkonnen

"Alucard, she ...Looks just like you" she mumbled

"Yes she did, you should have been more careful" He scowled at her , she looked down at her feet shuffling them a little _"sorry"_ she spoke mentally too embarrassed to say it out

"We should go back inside, the night grows old"

_Back inside the briefing room_

"There were eleven deaths and five men have been injured, and the north hallway is going to have to be repaired from the bullet damage but apart from that and a new ceiling this is the only damage" Walter informed the group, Sylvester let out a cat like yawn

"Hey grandpa is there some were I could kip, all that summoning has made me exhausted even my tail is aching" The feline complained pointing down at her lion tail. Walter smiled

"Yes Miss Sylvester, I have rooms prepared for you all"

"Ah don't worry about Aurora she can sleep with me"

"Ha! In your dreams hair ball" Aurora spoke hitting the cat girl on the head

"Miss Aurora your room shall be next to seras in the basement area , Miss Sylvester I thought you would like a bedroom on the top floor and ...Anderson do you intent to stay the night?"

"Aye but put me somewhere away from the vampires and the kitten" Sylvester stuck her cat tongue out at the priest

"Alucard and Miss Victoria I thought your old rooms would suffice"

"That's fine Walter" seras spoke smiling

"Well then I bid you all good night, Miss Sylvester allow me to show you too your room"

"Kay grandpa, well Môn Cherrie where's my goodnight kiss" she purred

"Right here!" Aurora shoved her fist into Sylvester's mouth, put to Auroras horror she kissed it

"WAH! No I did not mean it like that!" Aurora squeaked

"Ah you do love me!"

"GRR I am going to bed!" Seras said goodnight and left with Alucard and Aurora .As they phased through the floors Seras spoke to Aurora mentally

"_You know when you were asleep the night after...well what happened"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well Sylvester was really worried about you, she stayed by your side for the whole night"_

"_She did?" _

"_Yup" _

The three had arrived in the basement and seras showed Aurora to her room

"Good night seras"

"Night, night" Seras retuned, soon she alone with Alucard and felt her cheeks burn

"Well good night" she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek then ran off into her room. Seras smiled her room. It was as if she never left, the same coffin the, same furniture and even the same books. She slumped down on her bed and rubbed her fore head _"humm maybe I should have invited him in" _ But she did not need to , Alucard phased thought the walls and was now sitting on a chair , surprised by his sudden appearance she sat up hitting her head on her coffin lid

"Ouch"

"I could not be bothered to wait for you to invite me in so I just saved you the trouble" he spoke his arms folded across his chest and his legs resting on the table in front of him.

"S...sorry Alucard but I thought you were mad at me" Alucard turned his head to look at her, his glasses half down his noise showing of his brilliant red eyes.

"If I was mad at you, all of your clothes would be gone by now" Seras cringed at this words, this made him chuckle he loved it when he made her blush

"Humph, **anyway** what do you think about the women, she told me her name was Era" Alucard removed his glasses placing them on the table

"She is quite unusual, I smelled my blood in her which makes me want to meet her master even more"

"But why do you think she has your blood, and why the hell does she look like you, but what if her master looks like yo.." Alucard placed his gloved hand over her mouth

"Shh I think you will get your answers soon" Seras frowned and she nipped his finger causing a small drop of blood to enter her mouth, the taste was almost intoxicating. Her eyes lit up and she bit down harder form more

"Ah I see someone is hungry" Seras let go of his hand and started to nuzzle his neck, Alucard leaned forward his hat falling to the ground as he pushed seras down

" Your right I am still angry" Seras could not help smile as he pulled his jacket off and started to unbutton her blue uniform , he exposed his neck and seras took advantage she bit down on his soft white skin the blood filling her mouth and small steams escaped

"Tsk, tsk you'll pay for that" he ripped her uniform off and detached her from his neck, he pushed his lips against hers kissing her until her lips bled, he slammed her down against the sheets of the four posted coffin

"Now then I want to hear you scream my name" Seras rolled her eyes _"basted" _she thought as the lid to the coffin closed

_Next night_ _seras chamber _

"Seras wake up" Seras opened her eyes to find Alucard nibbling on her ear

"Good morning"

"Good evening" Alucard kissed her neck, she turned to face him and smiled

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you, although it was hard to restrain myself when I woke up, you look so tempting when you sleep" Seras pouted

"And you look like a baby when you sleep, now can you let go of my backside?" Alucard grinned

"Ah so you noticed"

"Prev" He let go and cupped her face, his eyes glowed in the dark

"Kiss me" He spoke, almost as if it was an order

"Umm nope" seras teased, Alucard growled slightly but smiled afterwards

"Please?" seras giggled it was rare that she heard him every say that blessed word, she gave in and kissed him her tongue sliding into his mouth and teased his

"You had better stop testing me or you won't leave this coffin for a few hours" he purred into her ear making her spine tingle

"Okay, Okay let's get up" the two lovers phased through the coffin , to find two blood bags in an ice bucket on the table there was also a bottle of red wine , a small candle lit and a glass vase with a single red rose. Alucard grinned while sears looked confused

"I never knew Walter had the romantic touch" Seras then understood but blushed, Alucard offered his arm and seras took it the two walked over to the table and sat down. The ancient vampire poured the blood into two glasses then added the wine. Seras smiled

"Our first date" she joked, Alucard raised an eyebrow

"A date?" Seras struggled to control her laughter

"Umm well I think you would know them as, courting?" Alucard then grinded baring his razor Sharpe fangs

"Indeed my dear, but you forget that bound vampires do not **date** they spend eternity together"

"I know, but it's still nice to have them" she spoke as she put her glass to her lips and drank, the mixture was very tasty

"Wow this taste great no wonder you had it all the time"

"I am glad you think so my dear, seras"

"Yes?"

"I am going to see that women's master tonight and I want you to stay here" Seras felt her heart burn

"B...But"

"No seras If you do not say willing I will have to force you" his words tuned to ice, seras knew he was more than capable of going alone , but she felt something inside of her making her worry

"The reason I want you to stay is because last night that creature had almost taken your head off, despite that fact you have my blood flowing through you, you are still not strong enough" Seras then realised he was hiding something form her

"There is another reason isn't there?" Alucard let a small twisted grin appear on his face, he then chucked

"I will see you when I get back my darling" Seras blushed he had never called her that before , he stood and kissed her on the forehead , he then turned around to face her his eyes never leaving hers as he faded into thin air. Seras blinked _"he was hiding something from me" _she thought to herself , she then picked up the rose from the vase and stoked the soft blood red petals, It reminded her of the flowers in his secret garden back in Romania _"come back to me soon, master"_ she knew that he could hear her

_St. Marks church (night time)_

The No-life king entered the old crumbling walls of the church he had his jackal ready to shoot at anything that moved, he then spotted an all too familiar face

"Mina"

**HAHA I am so evil but I love cliff hangers! Hope you guys liked it ^^**

**HINT: What was Alucard hiding from Seras, and what will happen between Mina and Alucard **

**Next chappie coming VERY soon PLEASE REVIEIW! **


	15. the breath before the plunge

**Hey peeps! Next chappie for ya here **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing don't sue me! **

**Rated T for language, blood **

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE I UPDATE! **

**Happy reading! ^^ **

Shadows behind the heart 

"Mina" Alucard spoke with a light growl, the girl stood in front of the Alter her long dusty brown hair blew gently in the breeze, she was wearing a simple white dress that looked more like a nightgown, and her eyes shone a bright red

"I see that you have become nosferatu" she nodded, there was a long pause before Alucard spoke again

"To what do I owe this visit" he spoke his grin widening, the girl took a few steps closer and to Alucard's surprise she nipped her finger allowing her ancient blood to flow.

"Thirsty Count?" her words made him angry

"How dare you insult me!" he roared

"I meant no offence, I thought you enjoyed the taste of my blood" He grinned

"Not as much as I enjoy hers" He spoke knowing that she knew who he was talking about. She twitched and then smiled

"Ah yes indeed you have a new little whore, don't you" He raised his hand and slapped her forcing her to fly back into the Alter.

"You silly little fool, do you really want me to send you to hell before you even have time to explain yourself" She only giggled and wiped the blood away from her mouth with her tongue

"Such violence Count, I was only speaking the truth I mean what else would you want her for" He fired his jackal, Mina dodged it and was now inches away from her ex-lover

"You are beginning to bore me with your pathetic insults, now tell me what you want" He was losing his patience anyone that insulted his queen should be sent straight to hell with no hesitation

"Count do you miss my lips touching yours, do you miss the taste of my sweet virgin blood?" that was the last straw , he grabbed her by the neck and was about to shoot her thought the heart , but before he could fire his gun a silver chain wrapped around his wrist and severed it

"My, my such rude manners" The No life king healed his wound and was now face to face with the she-card

"Ah yes I almost forgot, tell me Mina how did you make this abomination?" The she-card walked next to her master, both stood and smiled, Alucard became confused and was about to speak

"Since Mina is the only being on the planet that has drank your blood, we made her inserting your blood into her before she became a vampire, and here she is" Alucard glanced up to where the voice was coming from

"Lupus!" the butler smiled

"yes I know it's a bit of a sock, I suppose I should explain myself, while you were serving the Hellsing family like a pet dog I started to enjoy taking over in your place but now that you have returned you have put yourself back in control, so I made a plan to make my own army of vampire fledglings and I raised Mina back from the dead using a very useful spell that I stole from Sylvester , But the cherry on the cake was Era the female version of you" The no life king was outraged

"And do you really think that you are going to win against me" the butler walked down next to his fledglings

"Have fun my dears" In a flash of colours both vampires started to attack the no life king, Mina lunged at him with a silver blade which stabbed his heart while Era wrapped her chain around his head and decapitated him. They watched his body fall to the ground, but he only laughed at their attempts to kill him, he healed his head and fired his gun, he kept firing until he heard a click his gun had ran out of bullets

"never mind I suppose my dog is hungry" he called upon his demonic hell hound and it lunged at the two vampires , they dodged and to Alucard's surprise Era pulled out a hell hound which was very similar to his .

"I thought we explained to you that I am just like you, powers and all" she chuckled while her hell hound bit into his. Alucard was enjoying himself

"Haha yes more, more! I have not had this much fun in ages" She-card kept on snapping her dogs jaws at his hell hound, Mina took the opportunity to open the trap that they had set. She was holding a severed hand which Alucard knew all too well, glancing over to were mina was he saw her place the hand on the walls of the church, as she did bright neon lines appeared

"Incognitos hand!" He growled as a neon line came towards him and cut into his flesh

"So, it seems I have fallen into a trap"

_Meanwhile back at Hellsing _

Seras had been pacing around her room for a whole hour. She tapped her fingers on her table

"I don't get it what the hell was he hiding from me?" she spoke frustrated, she stood still for a moment until she heard a knock at her door

"Hello?" she called out, Aurora stepped into the room

"I heard you pacing what's wrong?" she sat down on a chair next to the table

"Well, I am not sure when Alucard left it was like he was hiding something form me but I don't have a clue what" Aurora smiled

"I am sure it was nothing bad"

"Hiya girls!" Sylvester pooped her head around the door

"Hi Sylvester" seras smiled at her feline friend as she sat down on the floor, her tail whirling around the carpet. Sylvester notice the look of worry on Seras's face

"Umm did I miss something?"

"V is just feeling a bit down" Aurora snapped

"Ah well maybe your hungry" she spoke putting her hands on her stomach and tickled her

"Haha Sylvester stop" but Sylvester did not take her paws away and instead to looked into seras eyes

"What's wrong now?" Aurora asked, Sylvester slowly stood up and looked at sears again

"Seras your pregnant" It took a while for the words to sink in

"WAH! I am what!" seras jumped up pulling on her hair

"Yup, your pregnant So Al just could not keep his hands away huh?" Aurora looked at seras not sure what to say

"...umm...congratulations...?" seras blinked

"Sylvester are you sure?" the cat girl nodded

"Yup there is a tiny vampire aura coming from you" seras placed her hands below her belly button

"I have a little vampire growing inside me" her words full of emotion

"You are happy to be pregnant ...right" Aurora asked hesitantly, seras gave her vampire friend a hug

"Of cores I am! I have all ways wanted kids!" Aurora struggled for air

"I...a..m happy for you...seras...I can't breathe" she panted

"Oh sorry, but do you think Alucard will be happy?" she spoke letting go of Aurora

"I bet that's what he was hiding from you, because he did not want you or the baby to get hurt" Sylvester answered licking her paws

"Ah I see, I have Alucard's child inside me" she spoke her smile filled with happiness. There was another knock on the door

"Come in" It was Walter

"I heard a lot of noise and I came to see if anything is wrong"

"Hey grandpa nothings wrong, It's just that Al got sears Knocked up" her words made the elderly man blush then smile

"Congratulations Miss Victoria" he came into the room, the four started to chatter amongst themselves. Seras winced as she felt a pang of burning pain wash over her back

"Ah!"

"What's wrong V?" seras fell to the floor, clutching her chest

"Ah! I don't know...ah! It hurts" Aurora knelt down by her side and touched her hand

"It's the bond! Something must be wrong with the king!"

"We better get fucking going then" Sylvester placed seras gently on her back

"Hold on ye monsters, aye am coming as well!"

"Gah we don't have time for this Scotty!"

"Aye said I am coming!" Sylvester rolled her eyes

"Fine, but don't get any ideas!" with that the group went straight to the church

_St Mark's church _

Seras and the others had just arrived, seras felt her mouth drop and her eyes widen in disbelief. The whole church was covered in the same neon lines that see saw in the Incognito battle._ "Wait is he back from the dead?" _ She thought to herself as Sylvester gently slid her back down to the ground. Seras felt the same burning pain again but this time it was around her neck

"Ah!, we have to help him!" she yelled running towards the entrance of the building , only to be stopped by a strange seal on the door, she tried to open it , her hand barley touched the door when she was thrown backwards and her hand was cut.

"What the hell was that?" Sylvester inspected the door

"Shit, clever basted I can't open this door because I don't know the seal code" Seras looked up at the seal and almost instantly recognised it

"That's the Hellsing seal, but how did they get that?"

"I am guessing because that she- Al thing has the seal information stamped in her brain, I can't open it without the code" Seras growled

"There must be some way to open it!" Sylvester looked thoughtful for a moment and as if an imaginary light bulb appeared above her head

"Ah ha! Your dead master umm...what's her name again?"

"You mean sir Integra" Walter answered

"Yea that's it, if I can call up her sprit maybe she can tell us, we'll give me plenty of space and let me work my mojo!" They obeyed and seras watched as Sylvester's staff glowed and she spoke a language that seras had never heard before, the ground the cat girl turned light blue and the spirit of Integra slowly appeared.

**Hope you liked it, sorry for the lack of effort in this chappie T_T **

**HINT: What will happen to Alucard and the others, and will our hero's fight against the army of fledgling vamps? Find out next chappie coming VERY soon! **

**Thanks for reading PLEASE REVEIW MORE REVIEWS MORE UPDATES!**


	16. the shadows of what I was

**Hey! Next chappie for ya here **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing **

**Rated T for blood, some language**

Shadows behind the heart 

"There had better be a very good reason for me being here" The sprit replied her arms crossed over her chest, seras had to blink a couple of times before reality hit her

"Sir Integra!" the vampire attempted to hug the ghost but fell through her

"Seras would you please get off the floor" seras scrambled up and shook the dirt off her blue uniform

"Sorry Sir, but...your here...and I missed you!" she mumbled crimson tears streaming down her face. The ice queen rubbed her fore head with her fingers

"Really seras, but I can understand more to the point what the hell is going on?" Walter who was wide eyed from the sight of his dead master standing before him stubbed forward

"S...Sir Integra!" The sprit glanced up

"Ah Walter could you perhaps tell me what is going on here" The butler blinked, Aurora stepped forward to the ghost

"well It's a long story so I will make it as short as possible, basically when you died the king brought V to our home to make her his bride, then Walter came to say that there was a problem going on back here, so we came here and ...well here we are" She cut her story shot when she saw the look of irritation in the sprits face, the ghost sighed

"And you have dragged me out of my slumber because?"

"Because, Sir we need the seal code for the seal on the door" seras spoke snapping out of her trance. The sprit turned around to look at the church door, her father's seal was glowing bright red

"I see" she spoke sharply, she out stretched her arm so that her hand was above the seal

"I release the seal" The once glowing red seal vanished

"Was that all you had to do?" Aurora spoke disappointed at the simple seal realise code

"Only the Hellsing family blood line can remove the seal, Walter was has happened to hellsing?"

"I am afraid that the Knights of the Round Table have not decided on a new owner yet, however the men are still working there and we keep them busy" The sprit made no sound, Seras saw Sylvester twitch "_blondie I can't hold her much longer" _

"Sir Integra ..."

"It's alright seras , I know but when you have sorted out this mess call me back once more when Hellsing is under new management, is that understood?" seras stood to attention

"Y...yes Sir!" the ghost smiled at her

"Seras don't let hellsing fall to this ravel"

"I promise I won't" she spoke as the sprit disappeared and the ground turned back to its original colour.

"Wow she had a very strong aura" Sylvester spoke picking herself up from the ground. Seras nodded

"she was a very strong women" the others looked up at the church and heard gun shots, seras could smell her lovers blood _"it's just like what happened in the bloody tower" _

"Well, well I see that we have some guests" the group looked up at Era she was holding her chain weapon and was swinging it around her finger

"Sorry but I can't you live, but if you give me a good fight I promise to say I enjoyed it" she mocked

"Ha bring it on bitch!" Sylvester pulled her wings out and shot up at the she-card, aurora sighed

"Geeze she is just way to confident, I better give her a hand V you better go to the king"

"Yes but are you sure you will be ok?"

"Meh I will live, but seras don't get yourself killed" seras smiled, she then turned around to Anderson and Walter

"Walter, what about the army of fledglings?"

"Don't worry about that, the hellsing squad team are fighting them at the moment"

"Ok you and Anderson go and give them a hand, if I need you I will contact you on the walkie talkie"

"Aye but this is the only time I will be helping ya monsters" Seras rolled her eyes and watched as the two ran thought the fog, she turned around to the church _"ok, here I go"_ the young vampire kicked the door open , her harkonnen held tightly in her hands

_Inside the church_

Seras felt her legs shake, her ex-master was nowhere to be seen she slowly walked into the church the neon lines still glowing, she heard footsteps and aimed her harkonnen

"Who's there show yourself!" she ordered , and slowly Mina emerge from the shadows her once white dress covered in blood , seras felt her heart burn the blood on her dress was mostly Alucard's

"You're Mina aren't you?"

"What a clever little girl, yes I am Mina and you my dear are dead" seras felt a neon line cut into her leg, she cried out in pain, she headed her wound and fired her gun but she missed and Mina lunged at her, causing her to drop her gun seras punched at her making sure she hit her eyes

"Ow, you little whore!" Mina backed away from seras and clutched her damaged eye which was bleeding heavily

"Why ...the fuck are you doing this!" The girl smiled

"Because I want revenge on humans, when I was kidnapped by the count no one came to save me!, died in a pit and they just threw my body into a grave I did not even get a ceremony!"

"But you choose to go with Alucard!"

"well if I did it was a mistake, all of those filthy monsters in one place but I had fallen in love with Lupus and when I ran away he promised me he would find me and make me his no life queen"

"Lupus...! But I thought..."

"Yes indeed he is fighting the count now, it seems that you cannot trust anyone, especially count Dracula!" Seras paused

"And those girls? Did you give them a choice? What about all of those children! You just killed them for fun" she spoke her voice holding a growl and her eye became dark

"well , you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs" she mocked the no life queen _"all of those poor humans , the children , jacks family I can't forgive her for that, no one can be forgiven for that! So I give in, for once I will give into the monster within me" _Seras eyes where now lit with the fires of hell, her fangs had become sharper and longer shadows formed around her body

"I won't ever forgive you!" seras lunged at the girl and made a long sword with her shadows, with one quick move she stabbed mina in the heart

"Ah! You bitch!" Mina yelled who was now pinned to the floor, seras licked her lips blood was flowing from Mina's wound and it made her hungry

"I have always wanted to try virgin blood" she spoke leaning down next to Mina her mouth was very close to her neck, she inhaled the smell of her sweet blood and bit down

"Ah! Get the fuck off me!" Mina spoke struggling , but she knew if she moved the sword would go deeper , seras felt Mina's life force drain , unlatching her fangs she looked into the face of the girl she had once admired

"Pathetic, may god have mercy on you "she pulled her shadow sword out and watched as the girl slowly turned to dust. Seras winced

"Ah! I think I pushed myself too hard" she stood up and stretched her limbs

"One down, two to go"

_Meanwhile outside _

"Ha how do you like holy water bitch!" Sylvester yelled while Aurora attempted to stab the she-card

"Sylvester why do I have the feeling you're enjoying this too much?" Aurora yanked on the she-cards hair

"Ah! Fucking vamp whore!" Era pulled out her hell hound and it was now snapping at Aurora

"Ah shit!" Sylvester flew down and hit Era with her staff

"Leave her alone!" Era made her hell hound chase after the cat girl

"Fuck Sylvester! Watch out!" Sylvester cried out as the hell hound bit into her wings, Aurora shot up at the she-card

"Hey!" Era turned around and Aurora's sword pierced her heart, the hell hound vanished and the she-card screamed as she turned to dust, Sylvester was lying motionless on the ground her wings torn and blood oozed out from her wounds. Aurora rushed down by her side and slowly turned her so that she was lying on her back

"Ok Sylvester you can get up now...Sylvester...Sylvester!" The cat girl did not make a single movement and tears started to fall from the vampire

"Sylvester get the fuck up!...don't you even think about dying now...Sylvester please...Pl."The draculina started to sob staining the cat girl's clothes red, she clutched her robs and buried her head into her chest

"you stupid hair ball why did you have to be so fucking reckless...please get up...I...I do like you...ok fine...I FUCKING LOVE YOU NOW GET UP!"She cried even more heavily

"(cough, cough) he, he I knew it ...(Cough)" The cat girl spluttered, Aurora looked down at the cat like girl, and she grabbed her by the scuff of her neck and shook her

"You fucking flea bag...how dare you trick me like that" she blushed

"I did not trick you at all, you thought I was dead so you expressed your feelings for me" Aurora's anger soon dissolved into relief

"You really are stupid" But the cat girl leaned up and gave Aurora a soft kiss

"Great, my first kiss was from a girl with cat ears"

_Back inside the church_

Seras used her vampire eye to find her ex-master, she walked through a side door which led out into the church graveyard, she felt the same burning pain but this time it was around her chest. The young vampire ran towards the centre of the graveyard to find Alucard and Lupus fighting. Seras was complexly shocked Alucard was losing.

"Ah lady seras so glad you could join us" Lupus grinned, Alucard span round with a dangerous look in his eye

"Seras get the hell out of here!" he ordered, seras ran towards lupus pulling out her shadow blade, Lupus saw the attack coming and flung seras like a rag doll. Her small frame slammed into a grave stone completely smashing it.

"Tell me Alucard do you remember that battle you had with incognito, well here is a little reminder for you" Four neon lines sliced into the no life king

"Ha copying his work I see, then you will die like he did!" Alucard roared as he pulled out his hell hound, lupus stared to laugh mocking the no life king

"Ah yes but you see I won't make the same mistake that he did, Alucard meet labia!" The earth started to shake, seras stubbed to her feet

"Alucard" her words where drowned out by the sound of the earth opening up, seras watched in pure horror as a large red demon crawled out of the ground , he was half man half goat and his horns were lit up with fire, Seras helplessly as the demon smashed Alucard

"Ha ha give in Alucard even you won't be able to kill this demon , It gains power by draining vampire life forces and then uses it against you, but don't worry I promise it to be as painful as possible" Lupus bellowed as Alucard was getting smashed by the demon. Alucard glanced at his fledgling

"Seras, for once listen to me, run away" The demon clenched his fit and hit the vampire causing his limbs to shatter

"NO!"Seras cried out tears flooded her eyes, without thinking she ran towards her ex-masters remains, she could only find his head his eyes were closed, she clutched his head to her chest and sank down helplessly"_Oh God no, it's just like the incognito battle all over again, but this time there is no bloody tower, he can't heal himself, oh please no..."_As if there was a cinema in her mind seras watched the things that had happened in undead life so far, the image of watching her dead master being committed to the earth, the night that her and Alucard spent in the main hall, the new friends she had made, their voices echoed through her mind

"_You were always the perfect monster"_

"_My name is Aurora, nice to meet you"_

"_I am not a thing, my name is Sylvester" _

"_I love you seras" _

"_We hide them within the shadows behind our hearts" _

"_You are impossible to understand seras" _

"_He loves you because of your humanity" _

"My humanity" Seras breathed, she stroked her lovers face and gently placed his head down, she stood face to face with lupus, she smiled

"Things that are hidden within the shadows behind the heart" Lupus watched with a mixture of horror and amazement as one single human tear fell from the draculinas eye. The tear did not fall to the ground, it slowly made its way down to her neck and then a chain appeared the same chain which had bound her to Alucard, the tear slid down the chain and made its way to Alucard. Seras then using her nails cut her neck her blood flowed down from the chain into Alucard

"Someone's in trouble" she sang as Alucard's laughter rumbled thought out the grave yard, his limbs had healed and he was now holding his beloved jackal loaded with seras human tear

"I think you have really underestimated her" he chuckled as he fired the tear bullet, piercing lupus's heart, he flew backwards from the impact. The demon roared before falling back through the earth and the only sound that was left was the distantant whisper of Lupus's body turning to dust. Seras felt her knees buckle ,an out stretched arm catch her, he bundled her up and carried her bridal style, he grinned as he saw her fall into a deep sleep

"It seems your humanity was not such a burden after all"

**And there we have it! Hope you liked it, Sorry it made no sense T_T I try! **

**HINT: will Hellsing find a new owner, what will happen between Aurora and Sylvester and what the hell is gonna happen to seras and Alucard? **

**Find out in the next and**** LAST**** chapter **

**PLEASE REVEIW! **


	17. always and forever

**Hey guyz! Last chappie for ya! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing **

**Rated T **

Shadows behind the heart 

"Oh you have to be bloody killing me!"Seras was once again stuck in her coffin. She banged on the lid until her hands turned numb

"Alucard! Are you there! I am stuck" seras froze as she heard a distant chuckle

"Alucard please help me out!" She yelled, she gave a sigh of relief as the coffin lid rose, she felt a strong arm yank her out of her bed and she was now being held by a very amused vampire king.

"You never fail to amuse me, my dear" he teased licking his fledglings cheek, seras frowned

"Hump, says the vampire who just got his ass kicked" he raised an eye brow

"Ah but you see my dear I was merely testing your new ability" seras felt like wrapping his mouth up with duck tape

"You mean you could have killed him without my help! You just wanted to see what I could do" she growled. Alucard chuckled causing seras to shiver

"Basted" she snapped

"Now put me down" Alucard gently lowered his no life queen down, seras paused and then blushed

"You knew didn't you, that's why you wanted me to stay" Alucard wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close

"Yes I did" seras smiled

"I am going to be a mother, I can't wait" she spoke like a child who was looking forward to Christmas. Alucard gently turned her around so that her back was against his chest, he placed his hands below her belly button

"Place your hands above mine" Seras did so

"Close your eyes" she shut her eyes and gasped she could feel her baby's heart beat, it was a small pulse in the darkness. Seras could not help but smile and a small tear of joy fell from her eyelash

"It's beautiful" she whispered

"yes indeed my darling" he purred kissing her neck, opening her eyes she span round and kissed her no life king , Alucard kissed her back holding her tightly.

"I am looking forward to being a father" Seras grinned making the ancient vampire smile he cupped her face with both of his hands

"Seras" he kissed her and repeated her name over and over after kiss after kiss.

"Hey! Go easy on her she has a bun in the oven" seras would have fallen backwards if Alucard was not holding her

"Grrr Sylvester have you ever heard of knocking" he growled form being interrupted

"Nope that's not my style!" Seras ran over to her feline friend and wrapped her arms around her

"Sylvester! I am so happy you are ok"

"Hey what makes you think I was gonna leave you with that perv" she spoke sticking her tongue out at Alucard

"Ha you call him a perv" Aurora spoke her arms crossed over her chest, seras sent her a warm smile

"Aurora are you ok"

"Yup, but I am more worried about my sanity rather than my health" she spoke pointing at the cat like girl who had stars in her eyes

"Ah my love! You have awoken form your dark slumber" Sylvester spoke dramatically attempting to kiss the vampire

"Don't push your luck hair ball" Aurora hissed dodging the lust filled cat.

"Ah what you let me kiss you yesterday" the room fell silent

"Y...you...Two...!" seras spoke dazed

"Don't even ask V" Alucard chuckled

"I see that you have fallen for my little necromancer" Aurora blushed but nodded, seras exchanged glances with Sylvester

"I am happy for you two" she spoke sheepishly

"Anyways Walter wants us to meet in Integra's office"

"Why?" Aurora winked

"You wanna meet the new Hellsing manager don't ya?"

_Integra's office_

Seras and the others were now looking down at a small girl who was standing next to Walter

"Ah I am glad you are all here, may I introduce Mary Dornez the new Hellsing leader" Seras looked at the little girl, she was long brown hair tied back with white ribbon , her eye's shone a light hazel with a tint of yellow, she was wearing a small white suite and a small silver cross hung around her neck. Her voice was as sharp and cold as Integra's was

"Good evening, before you say anything about my age I will have you know that I am perfectly capable to lead Hellsing" Seras blinked, not sure what to say, Mary smiled and walked up to seras

"Boo" seras shocked by the strange remark fell to the floor

"Ha ha, uncle this vampire is very amusing, you are?" seras blushed

"S...seras Victoria"

"Nice to meet you" she smiled at the bewildered no life queen, she then turned to Alucard who knelt down to be level with the small child

"You are Alucard, I have heard much about you from Walter" Alucard smiled

"it is a pleasure too meet you my dear, but tell me why do you think you have what it takes to lead such an organisation you're not even from the same blood line" the girl smiled

"Why don't you just read my mind?" Alucard gave her his trademark grin

"I would much rather hear it from you"

"I am Walters's niece and I was chosen by the queen to lead hellsing, because a child who is not innocence is better to lead this organisation then men with corrupt minds, don't you agree vampire?" Alucard grinned

"Yes you are very much like her" he rose to his feet towering over the child , seras was about to speak when she felt something cold touch her shoulder, she span round to find the spirit of Integra behind her , with a very angelic smile

"Seras the girl cannot see me so don't say anything" seras smiled and watched the ghost walk over to Mary and gently placed her hand on top of her head

"I wish we could have meet when I was alive, you will make me proud" Mary shivered

"Is it just me or is it very cold in here"

"It's just you Mary" Walter spoke smiling at Integra

"thank you all, I think I can be at peace knowing Hellsing is in good hands" Integra smiled at Alucard , a smile that was filled with happiness and joy, and before seras's eyes the sprit became a small orb of white light and floated out of the room into the sky. Seras wiped the tears from her eyes before Mary could see them

"Ah yes I forgot to introduce you to my new vampire servant, Jack come in" seras felt her mouth drop

"Jack!" Seras's fledgling has phased through the walls, his wild red hair had become short and he was wearing the Hellsing uniform

"Master" he spoke smiling, Mary glanced up at seras then looked back at jack

"You two know each other?" seras was unable to speak

"Yes master, she is...was my master she made me" Mary nodded and turned to face seras

"You don't mind if he works for me, do you?" seras just smiled still unable to reply. Walter glanced down at his chain watch

"Oh my you all need to leave soon if you don't want to miss your flight"

_Outside the main entrance_

Seras and Alucard were the last to say their good byes

"I am sure that you will take good care of Hellsing" Alucard spoke bowing to the little girl

"Yes I intend to, Good bye vampire" Walter and Alucard shook hands as seras turned to Mary

"Please take good care of Hellsing and jack, he has been through a lot" The small girl toughed seras face

"I promise" seras smiled she stood and gave her a solute before saying goodbye to Walter

"Goodbye Walter" she hugged the elderly man, human tears falling from her eyes

"Goodbye Miss Victoria, Promise you will write"

"I promise, oh and Walter you might when to get that coffin fixed" Walter laughed

"Yes I will" Seras watched from the back window of the car the building she once called home

"I will see them again" Alucard smiled and pulled her close

"We will see them again, we have oceans of time to see them again"

_Castle Dracula (22 YEARS LATER) in the play room_

"Mummy, Darcy keeps biting my ears!" A smaller version of sears squeaked running towards her mother. Seras had been taking care of her children since Alucard was called away in a meeting, she picked up her child and looked at her ear, little teeth marks were printed on the rim

"Why did he bit your ear Victoria?" The small child sniffed

"I called him a stinky bat boy" Seras sighed

"Why did you call him that?" Victoria looked at her mother, her bright red eyes shone with tears

"He called me a baby" seras licked her Childs wounds so that they healed, in twenty two years seras had become a very strong vampire and a very busy mother

"There all better" she tickled her little vampire child making her squirm with delight

"Mum is something wrong with Vicky?" Seras glanced over her solder

"Darcy bit her again, but she is better now Integra" Seras smiled at her eldest daughter , who looked more like her farther , her long black hair almost swept the floor and she had the same hell fire filled eye's. Victoria smiled at her big sister and skipped over to her

"Can you play with me?" Integra rolled her eyes

"Not now Vicky I am busy"

"Doing what" she pouted

"I am ...going to ...I am going to read my book" This was the wrong answer

"Can you read it to me?" Integra slapped her head wishing she had made up another excuse

"No Vicky" the child was about to protest when seras interrupted

"Sylvester is coming to visit us tonight" both girls smiled

"Really! I can't wait"

"Will she play hide and seek with us again?" seras nodded, the three then heard the door slam open, seras frowned at her son

"Darcy don't slam the door like that!" Her son grumbled as he stepped into the room, Darcy looked exactly like Alucard when he was his age, it made seras smile

"I don't want that weirdo here again" he growled, seras knelt down to her son

"Don't you think you should say sorry to your sister" she spoke with a warning tone, the boy growled

"I am sorry for biting your ear...baby" Victoria blew a raspberry at her brother

"Meany" seras glance up at a clock that hung on the playroom walls, it was dinner time

"Who's hungry?"

_Dining room _

Seras sat down with her children at a very long oak table. Victoria still needed help drinking her dinner so she sat next to her mother while her other two children sat next to each other on the left side of the table. They had all started to tuck into their blood meal when

"Hiya blondie!" Seras almost dropped the spoon which she used to feed her youngest

"Sylvester seriously Knock first!" she growled but smiled after seeing her old friend making her usual unexpected entrance, both girls smiled at seeing their feline friend while Darcy hissed

"Ah c'mon Darcy you're not still mad at me"

"Hump" he growled

"Look I am sorry I thought you were a girl the first time I meet you, but you really did" she teased ruffling his raven black hair.

"How's you Integra?"

"I am very well thank you Sylvester"

"Tee hee, so polite" The cat girl smiled patting her on the head

"Hello Victoria, how are you?" she spoke poking her gently on her noise

"Hi kitty!" Sylvester grinned at the child

"Lemmie see how your fangs are coming along, say ahh" Victoria opened her mouth to show off her small and still developing fangs

"Wow they are getting big!" she said looking up at seras

"Yes Alucard said that they will keep growing until they have reached their end age"

"Remind me what that is again"

"It's when a vampire child reaches a certain age and they stop growing"

"Ah yea, hey! Were is that big red monkey anyways?"

"Daddy's in a meeting" Victoria spoke her voice held a tint of sadness

"Ah don't worry he will be out soon" seras reassured her child stoking her cheek

"She's a real daddy's girl huh?" seras nodded

"How is Aurora and the others?"

"They are alright it took a lot of will power for me to get them on this holiday thingy, have you got any letter's form Walter?" seras nodded and she opened the locket around her neck, on one side was Alucard's mother and on the other was a picture of Mary , now a grown women.

"Hey! Its Mary wow she 's really grown up" Sylvester mused looking at the much older Mary

"He sent it in a letter I got a few days ago, Hellsing is fine and jack has become the new "Alucard" of hellsing and he even has his own fledgling, what was her name again...umm...Oh yea she's called eve" Sylvester nodded at the good news

"Well I am glad that things are going smoothly" At that moment Alucard phased through the walls, he was wearing his red coat but his hat and glasses were missing.

"Hey Al"

"Daddy!"

"Hey dad!"

"Farther" Alucard smiled at his necromancer

"Good evening Sylvester how is Aurora and the others, are they enjoying the trip to Italy?"

"Yup apart from Ember she got sea sick"

"Daddy" Victoria stretched out her small arms to her farther, he smiled and pulled her out of her chair, he kissed her forehead

"How are you my dear?"

"I am ok, daddy Darcy bit my ear again" Darcy shrunk in his chair, wanting to avoid his father's angry gaze

"Darcy, you must be gentle with your sisters"

"Sorry farther" the boy muttered, Alucard smiled and ruffled his hair

"Integra why don't you take your brother and sister and play with Sylvester"

"Ok dad" seras and Alucard watched as Sylvester was getting dragged away by the three little vampires.

"How was the meeting?" seras asked

"The usual, I would rather be with them than listing to the whims of empty headed fools" seras smiled up at her lover.

"Alucard" she tugged on his sleeve and her cheeks burned

"Are you hungry?" The no life king gave her a twisted grin, he pulled her roughly into his chest

"If you are offering , police girl" seras shivered as she felt his fangs sinker into her soft flesh , the vampire let a moan escape his throat as he drank her intoxicating flow, he then pulled away and gave her a look which made her blush

"Still acting like a little virgin are we" he purred into her ear

"We shall soon change that" he teased as he started to undo her dress

"Alucard! Stop the children will see!"

"Well then let's move some were a little more private"

"You really are a perv" she hissed but he pushed her out of the room and they were now walking through the main hall, they passed their children on the way

"Mummy, daddy where are you going?" Victoria asked her sweet little voice caused the vampire parents to smile

"Mummy and daddy have to go and talk my dear, we will join you later" the little girl smiled and played with her siblings, their laughter echoed through the hall, seras noticed her no life king smiling

"What is it?" she asked as they walked to the main stair well, he looked into the eyes of the women he loved and would do forever

"Children of the night, what sweet music they make"

**The end**

**Sniff, sniff that's it everyone hope you enjoyed my first story (wipes tears) **

**IMPORTUNT MESSAGE: don't go any were just yet! I am writing another AXS story, I was watching a Disney movie with my little sis (don't ask why) and I got inspired! So here's a little clue for ya! **

**HINT: it's a tale as old as time **

**So keep checking my profile for the new story I am working on AXS forever! **

**PLEASE REVEIW! **

**Alucard: ...oh no**

**Me: oh yes (evil grin)**

**Seras: yaay Disney! **


End file.
